Moonlight Sky Renessme's Perspective
by JB5654
Summary: Renessme Cullen is 14 and begins having cerain changes and charecteristc that she develops and becomes more human, but doesnt want to be. She starts having mixed feelings for Jacob and a new charactor, and sruggles on her way to importnat decisions
1. Chapter 1

1. Sympathy

This was one of those times I wish I couldn't mind-read.

Another class where someone had to picture me falling off a cliff, or tripping and breaking my leg.

Was I really that clumsy?

I had never paid much attention to where I walked, as instead I focused on the minds around me. I guess you could call it magic, that was my only explanation. I really hadn't noticed the power until I was six, as I gained mind-reading along with my other power.

When I was born, I was able to show people the past through their thoughts and images through their heads by simply touching them. My mind-reading is much stronger than my father's. Edward was only able to read of what someone was thinking in _that_ moment. I was able to look deep into someone's heart and soul, thinking and hearing of their dreams and loves of every thought they've ever had all at once, just like Aro of the Volturi. Now that I gained mind-reading…_showing_ people is a lot more clearer and easier.

Yes, my family is a big pack of vampires.

But I am half human, half vampire, Renesmee…Nessie.

Up until I was six, I was more human than vampire. I slept, ate, and felt like a human. These days I have and use my _gifts_, I don't sleep, and prefer blood over food. But I still have my human physical appearance, my mothers chocolate eyes, and a slight blush to my cheeks, but I am as pale and thirsty as ever.

Yes, my rapid growth also stopped at age as well. I have mentally matured to its maximum, just like Nahuel, the other half-human, half-vampire child. Things have changed a lot since I was born, but not everything. It was hard to live half and half, but my family and I managed it well.

I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher, I was thinking of September 10th, I was so excited, but felt sad at the same time. I tried not to think about it for the moment and concentrated on other memories and thoughts of my family. Today I was more focused on Bella, she was tied for my family favorite person, family member, and friend. Tied with Edward. I went deep into her thoughts, her past memories of her and Edward together. It always made me happy to see how they first met and how they fell in love, and from both perspectives.

Edward has always told me he loves me. He can never forgive himself for wanting to kill me before I was born. Sometimes relieving those days, I could always fell the hatred for me that he had before I was born. But I probably would have done the same in his position, his love for my mother was nothing that I could compete with, especially after reading his thoughts and felling for her, oh how I loved them so.

But then there was Jacob, the shape shifter who had imprinted on me. I loved him with all my heart, but sometimes I hated to be the one to hear and see his thoughts, and am agonized by them too. Nahuel seemed to be less considered about me over the years, but I showed no passion for him, and Jacob was very grateful for that. Still, Nahuel is a great friend who I can always relate and look back upon, but look to as no more than a friend. I see him often and always thank him for saving my life and the existences of my entire family and friends. I would not be around to live in this world forever if it wasn't for him. I shuddered at the memory of when the Volturi came, and some people's heads shot up. I stared at the board, trying not to think of Jane, Cauis, and Demetri, they were the ones I feared the most. But the Volturi was gone now and all was at peace. I lived happily with my family still here in my mother's favorite town of Forks.

I tried to focus on the lecture while the others behind me kept on thinking of more ways for me to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Disease

"Alice, what should the party be?" I asked, unable to think of a theme

Yes, my fourteenth birthday was coming up very soon.

Unlike my mother, Bella, I preferred parties. But like herself, I disliked the gifts. I would rather hang out with my friends and family then get a bunch load of gifts.

"Oh, maybe a fashion show!

"Guys will be coming too." I said sarcastically.

"Boys like fancy clothes too Nessie." She hesitated, and then frowned.

"Maybe you're right".

"How about a house party, with lots of music and food?"

Alice would give in anything for an excuse to throw a party, especially if it wasn't her own.

"Yes, that's perfect…..Esme!" she shouted, and then gracefully skipped out of the room.

Edward used to always complain about Alice too much, but I loved her very much and thought she was amazing...most of the time.

As soon as Alice left, Edward was at my side with Bella, and I knew why right away. It was really helpful for me to be the only one to read my father's mind, I read Edward's mind to find out what would be happening. Jacob would be knocking on our door in just a moment, apparently angry at something. What could go wrong _now _in Forks? We stood there moments waiting when we heard the knock.

"Thumb, Thumb"

I knew what was wrong with Jacob.

Apparently he was sick; I guess he needed some company. Bella answered the door. "Hey Jake!" she yelled with a little too much enthusiasm.

As he walked through the door, he looked _cold_, and his hair was cut! Maybe he was sick. Jacob always wanted to see me, he was still "imprinting" on me. But he was at "my friend" stage. That's another thing me and my mother have in common, Jacob both loved us at one point or the other.

"Hey Bells, Edward, Hi Nessie!" as he spoke the words, I stared at his shivering body again.

"Jake…you look _cold._"

"Ah...Ah……Ah-CHEW!

He snorted

"Sick I guess."

"What happened to him?" Jasper and Emmett both asked as they passed us by.

"I dunno, I just woke up this morning, and felt cold." He sniffed again

"Did you want Carlisle to come check you out?" said Edward

"Actually I just came to hang out with Renesmee…."

Of course

"..but I guess he could take a look at me while I'm here."

He winked at me, and walked into the hallway. How could a werewolf get cold?

"Carlisle, could you come down here please? I think there's something wrong with Jacob."

In two seconds time, Carlisle was downstairs, examining Jacob.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he was looking up and down Jake's body.

"I think I'm sick", he said

"He's cold too." I added

Carlisle touched his elbow, "How is that possible?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmmmm…when was the last time you were in your werewolf form?" he asked curiously.

Jacob seemed to struggle, how long had it been?

"Um, like two weeks ago."

Carlisle paused for a moment, trying to look for the right words for his explanation to Jake's illness.

"Please go outside and form, then tell me if there are any new changes."

"Okay doc." And Jake ran out the door and came back in seconds.

"Holy Crap! My fur is shed!"

"That's what I thought" said Carlisle. Edward and I had already known the cause, from reading it in Carlisle's mind. But wow, he was good, vampires and werewolves alike.

"How the hell did that happen?" Emmett blabbered.

"Maybe it was some type of tic or disease, there are so many of them… and maybe it had some affect do to your hair, but that wouldn't explain why your sick." and then Carlisle caught off, and thought over the many possible diseases. I didn't know there were so many. Edward winked.

"Until it grows back, you can stay with us." said Bella.

Bella always loved having Jacob here, me too, most of the time. Since I've grown fond of Jake as I grew up, Edward had been a lot less worried about him for the sake of Bella and me.

"Thanks Bella and I'll try to keep my distance." As he said it, he looked like he meant it for something different.

"What will we shed, blood?!" Emmett laughed; he always enjoyed trying to make a joke out of every comment.

"Don't worry Jake; you'll get your fur back soon." I generally said, smiling.

I watched as Jacob sat down below the couch covered in a blanket and watching the TV. I've never seen him like this, and neither has anyone else, I would know. I sat down next to him and tried to watch the program, I wasn't paying much attention. Minutes passed in silence until he finally asked, "So what's up, I haven't talked to you in forever."

Wrong.

"Please Jake, I see, or _hear_ you almost everyday." Did he miss me _that_ much each day?

"But anyway…I'm having my fourteenth birthday party soon, Alice is planning it." My birthday was September 10th...In 4 days.

"That's great, am I invited?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be?"

"Just checking." Sometimes Jacob would space out and forget that Edward wasn't the only one who could mind-read; this was one of those times. I went to hear into his mind; turns out he's just worried that I might have fallen for some other guy. As if that were possible to find my soul mate at this age.

"I have no interest in any of the boys at my school, and probably not for a _long _time."

"Why is it that sometimes I _completely _forget you can read my mind?"

"Ask Edward." Was my simple answer.

"Sure, sure."

He nestled beside me against my shoulder and fell asleep. He was only asleep for a moment when….

"Renesmee-" It was Alice

"We have to get to work on your party, and quickly, you only have four days left until you're fourteen!"

Wow…fourteen, and everyone was still frozen in their late teens, even Jacob gained a few months when I curiously asked one time why he wasn't growing or changing when I was 3…stupid. But, parties and birthdays were pretty huge around here, Bella was the last person who had a party, and she almost got killed for it. Hopefully I wouldn't be that careless for this year.

I had a pretty good list going. Obviously…Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben…and all of Bella's old friends wouldn't come. They were all in their early thirties by latest. I had some good friends of my own. My best friend is Tiffany, I could tell her anything, almost anything. Her mind was pure, kind, and gifted. She had many great found memories as well. Most of my friends did have those qualities. I would be inviting Tiffany, Amanda, Sarah, and Jamie. I didn't have the best relationship with my guy friends as much as I do with Tiffany, but Bryan, Nick, Jack, and Mike (yes, Mike) were the closest to that and I knew they would come, as well as Nahuel and Hiluen. I also wanted to invite a new guy Matt, just so he wouldn't feel half as bad since he moved here. I didn't spend a lot of my free weekend time with the boys…but I did with most of the girls. And of course most of Jacob's friends would be coming. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Quil would all be coming (and at the same age as they've been for decades). Claire and Emily, would be coming too (Sam, and Quil's "imprinted ones"). Oh, and also Charlie, Billy, and Sue, thank god they're still around.

The party was now set, Esme had sent out the invitations, and Alice was busy with some last minute decorations. It would be in two days. Now my greatest fear would be coming, gifts. Ugh…I hated them, luckily Bella never gave me any, and she of all people knew how I felt.

People started to find out more about my party each day. But I tried to forget about it today, while focusing more on my favorite class, art. I loved art, I loved being able to express yourself through colors and shapes, I'm a great drawer too.

As I put my pencil down, I heard a high pitched voice. "I can't wait for your party, Nessie! I've already gotten your gift."

I groaned, Ugh I thought I had told everyone not to get me gifts!

"I don't need presents Jamie." I objected.

"But birthdays are all about presents, and the time you spend with people on your special day, who give them to you."

She was right, of course, but I still didn't like it. All my friends were all happy and excited that they could come, and I was glad for that. But none of them did what I asked them…they all got me presents. Luckily their thoughts were clearly on something different, so it made me a little happier that I didn't already know what they were. During school, my thoughts were more focused on Jacob than ever. What was wrong with me? Did I suddenly become over obsessive with Jake?

No.

I didn't know what to say or think, but all I knew was that not once, did _he_ ever stop thinking about me all day.

When I got home, I walked through the door very quietly and slowly. Jake was sleeping, thank goodness. Emmett and Bella were having another re-match in arm-wrestling with Alice over Emmett's shoulders mouthing out words so Bella could win through pressure points. It was the most ridiculous thing, seeing my family playing normal human games. We all cheated, in some way. Jacob was sitting below the couch again with Edward on top. I sat next to Edward, and thought, "_Will he ever stop?"_ and waited for his reaction. "I don't know, but he's been thinking about you all day." He said

I sighed "I know".

"Renesmee Cullen-" he spoke my name with such authority.

"Just like with your mother, I would never let anything happen to you, make you do something you don't want to do. No one is forcing you to pick Jacob, and neither is he. Sure he might go crazy, but as long as that person makes you happy, it'll make him safe and happy to know that you are too."

I had already known this, but it was good to hear when I really needed it. No one knew what was going to happen to me, not even Alice. Since Jacob is involved with me so much, she can barely see anything to do with me anymore.

Edward laughed. "And to think that I had gotten rid of that mongrel forever." He sighed

Jacob was probably the most involved one with us, and he always has. Sometimes I wish he hadn't been, because our family, our relationships, and our kind, were none of his business.

I sank into Edward's chest and stared at Jake's sleeping body once again.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Finally, the party was today, my last few hours of being 12. Jake was back to normal, well I wouldn't say _normal, _he had gone off with Sam, and the rest of the pack for the day. But today before the party, our whole family had to go hunting, not just in the state because we were thirsty, and because a bunch load of good-smelling people would be over in just a few hours. I hunted mainly with my mom and dad. Edward was chasing an elk while me and Bella were hunting a bear off of Emmett. "Are you excited today?" She asked while backing away slightly.

"Yes, but not so much with the gifts." Bella knew this, she of all people, and went no further on the gift-talk.

"Edward told me about Jacob, is something wrong?" She looked into my eyes with a pleading look.

"I'm afraid he's more into me than I thought, mom, and that I'll hurt him." I was truly worried about this, but I know that Bella is the right person to talk to, she had the same problem.

"Renesmee, you know this happened to me too, Jacob loved me too, but I didn't love him that way, I loved him, but I wasn't _in love_ with him." She paused, seeming to remember something else.

"I remember the day he first kissed me, and when I tried to punch him-." She laughed, as did I, it was pretty hysterical. "I said, I can't live without _him." _ I immediately knew who she meant.

"You don't have to worry about Jacob, like Edward said, know one is forcing you to pick him, you may find someone you truly love when you get older. But right now, there's nothing to worry about, and Jacob will be fine with whatever you choose. I chose your dad, and I never regret a second with him. Edward is my life, and someday, you'll be able to say the same for another boy."

I loved listening to my mother of all people to tell me this. It truly made me fell better. I had nothing to worry about. Jake couldn't help loving me, and I know that. I love him too, but not in the same way. Someday, I might find another guy who I will love truly, and Jacob knows that too.

I felt so much better, and began filling my thirst with the bear in front of me.

We got home just in time. We were running late, so Alice dragged me into my room, where a set of new clothes lay on my couch. "Wow" I said, stunned. Alice was all into fashion and different styles, just like with Bella, she'd give in any excuse for buying us new clothes.

"Put it on quick, Jamie will be her in a few minutes." And then she rushed put of the room to get to her place as the dj for the music.

I starred at the lavishing blue blouse and khakis. Luckily I was able to pull off any style, me and my beauty of course. I walked down the stairs only to have my entire family stand before me. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all stood in front of me, as Alice was setting up the music in the back.

"Happy birthday Renessme!' Bella and Esme said together .

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" I heard from all other 5 sadistic vampires.

And once again after Edward had said it, "_Happy birthday my daughter, have a wonderful living, growing day my love."_

"_Thank you Dad"_I thought, _"I love you." _

Right after I thought it, Alice turned the music up, and the doorbell rang. Immediately, everyone went to their stations for food and other customs. But Bella stayed at my side of course.

Like Alice had said, Jamie was first, I went to the door to greet her.

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" she said as she handed me my gift. I gave it to Bella and then walked into the center of the big white house. The scene looked like a night club, it was just like the party Bella had had for her graduation party. I was excited, and then the doorbell rang once again, but followed by many others. It was Amanda and Sarah, followed by Bryan and Mike. Minutes later Tiffany, Jack, and Nick showed up, and everyone was here. Charlie eventually showed up with Sue and Billy, and went over to talk with Carlisle. An hour passed of dancing and food. Jasper had to refill the trays twice all ready. But the party seemed to grow over time. It looked like the entire 8th grade was here, as well as the entire freshman class, and a few 7th graders. As the great party host as I was, I had to talk to everyone in the big amount of time given, just casual talk and having fun. The songs were great to dance to, and everyone looked like they were having a great time. Unfortunately my table was stacked with many gifts, but that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind.

Suddenly, I felt a burst of cold chills, and Edward was at my side, holding a tiny wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday, I hope you're having a good time, try to enjoy yourself while the dog is late." He whispered in my ear.

I groaned.

"I haven't actually thought of Jake until just now, thank you very much!" and I turned away from, him

"I'm sorry." He held my chin, "Here." And he gave me the tiny box.

He smiled. He was trying very hard to control his thoughts, so that I couldn't see what he gave me.

It was beautiful! It wasn't like anything you could have gotten in a store. It was hand made, filled with love and care. It was the best gift I've ever gotten.

"Edward….its-" I caught off. I was speechless.

He flashed a wide smile. "I'm glad you love it, here…."

And he turned me around to put the tiny necklace around my neck.

The stone was a heart, half red, half blue. It was glass, and clear. It was carved with such unique work, that it was like it could never exist. The chain was also carved with perfection, as tiny patterns ran across the entire stone.

"I do love it, thank you" and kissed his cheek

"I thought you would, I made it a few months ago, just to let you know how special you really are to all of us."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a great hug.

And than Edward froze. I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Alice, and then his face became very serious. For a moment I immediately thought of Jacob.

Why did Jake have to ruin _my _moments? I couldn't even have a decent hug with my father without having him ruining it.

Everyone was still at ease, dancing the night away, Alice changing songs. I left Edward in the center of the room, and went to get the door for who I thought was Jake. I opened it right before he could knock. Apparently my thoughts were wrong; Edward's reaction had nothing to do with Jacob.

"Whoa, are you psychic too? Happy Birthday Nessie!" he said, and handed me three boxes. I guessed from the entire tribe. I invited him and the tribe in, and put the presents on the table.

"This is a lot more people than you invited." He looked concerned.

"Well, it's a party, what can you do Jake?" In his mind he thought, _kick everyone out and leave us alone. _

I sighed a heavy sigh. He knew what I was getting at.

"I'm sorry, this is your party, and we should be celebrating." He looked into my eyes apologetically.

"Its okay Jake, I get it, don't worry about it."

I immediately starred back at Edward, who still had the much puzzled look on his face. Apparently Jasper was hyperventilating in the kitchen, trying to resist hunting most of these people.

But there was something different to Edward's expression, something he wasn't telling me, something that he needed to keep his thoughts under control with. He met my eyes, and walked away, to Alice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jacob

"Nothing." I said, and began dancing with him again.

We ate pizza, and then cut the cake. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all left the room. Esme and Carlisle were supposed to be my parents, to regular humans, and Edward and Alice as my brother and sister.

The party was a huge success; I knew it would be the next school topic for at least two weeks. As soon as we were done, everyone had left, except for Jacob.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked, looked like Billy would be gone with Sue for a while.

"Sure, but it's not up to me. Mom, Dad?" Edward and Bella both looked up to me.

"Of course you can stay here Jake." Said Bella

"But not with Nessie." Said Edward.

What did he mean, not with me?

I didn't sleep.

"Won't she just be watching me though?" asked Jacob hopeful.

"I don't know about that Jake, she usually plays games with us, or goes hunting, or studies, or watches TV, or anything." Said Bella

"Maybe this time she won't"

I sighed. Whatever.

I helped get Jacob ready for his bed, we had set up my old bed, and it was pretty big, enough for two. As he lay across it, he asked for me to join, I did what he asked, and starred blankly at his face.

"Did you really have no where else to go, not just home, But Sam, Quil, Embry?

"No, I have my day off tonight, and I wanted to spend it with you on your last few hours on your special day.

"Well as you know, I don't sleep, but if you want me to stay, I will.

"Thanks." He yawned, and then snored.

If I were ever to sleep, it would have been impossible with Jacob's snoring. It was like cannon balls shooting form right next to you, or a fire alarm right at your ear. I stared into the wall until I noticed that I was somewhere else.

Somewhere far away else.

The place seemed very magical, but I've seen it before. It was Bella and Edward's visions of their times in their meadow. I have never been there, but I hoped I would someday. The scene changed often to different memories, often more from Bella than Edward. Suddenly the scene changed into my memories, the memory of when I was about to be born, of Bella burning. The scene quickly changed to my satisfaction of when the Volturi came. That memory, I knew, would haunt me for the rest of my existence. Just the thought of them coming back scared me enough, and the thought that they were still out there…..

Suddenly I felt shaking

"Nessie…Nessie?"

Who was there, here with me in my dream?

"Nessie…..are you alright?" A new voice, Edward's voice.

Ugh…I groaned again and again.

"Nessie wake up." Said Edward

WHAT! Wake up? What did he mean?

My dream was suddenly over, my eyes flashed open.

Shock filled the room with all 8 vampires staring at me with wide eyes, and one werewolf with his mouth wide open.

This was what Edward didn't want me to know, what Alice hid, this dream, seeing these faces.

I had slept for the first time in 6 years.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Are you trying to tell me that I've been _sleeping_ for the past 8 hours?" I asked

Nobody moved, everyone was still in their phase of shock.

"Somebody. Speak! I feel _tired_!"

Suddenly, they started to move and breathe again.

"Carlisle, how is this possible" asked Bella

Rose, Jasper, and Alice had all eyes glaring at Jacob, thinking it was his fault. Like I caught a new disease from him.

Jake felt very pleased and calm, after a while in shock, he was happy that he slept next to me, while _I slept_ too. Carlisle was thinking of the possibilities. Edward and Bella seemed very concerned. Edward could feel Bella's mood, and shifted closer to comfort her, and said in a low tone. "She's going to be just fine." Esme had been as concerned too, and was hoping that her husband would be able to find an explanation for my sudden act.

Minutes passed in silence, until Carlisle finally came up with his explanation.

He seemed to struggle to find the right words, hesitating a few times before speaking.

"Renesmee, please don't get over frustrated, I could be completely off, but her is my theory-…." He caught off, hesitating again.

"I think that you are gaining more of your human characteristics, like every six years you become more human than vampire, then reverse. We will have to investigate to know for sure of course. Some of these may include, eating regular human foods, slower driving, less strength, and as you have already done…sleeping."

I took his words into thought for a moment, while everyone was trying to read my reaction.

I groaned a very loud groan, and got off the bed, screaming under my breath.

I didn't want to be human! I always loved the way I am, and couldn't wait to become a vampire. This wasn't fair!

Damn the fact that I was half and half…damn that I was now becoming more human!

Was there a chance that it could happen now!

Before I could finish my thoughts Edward was behind me. "Absolutely not!" he yelled.

"Why not?" I asked, this was the perfect time to do it, and I wanted Bella to do it. I trusted her with all my heart.

"Sweet, I don't want you to become a vampire now; I would be taking too many human experiences from you. I'm not going to do it now, especially not at your age." she said

I groaned again.

"You know why we can't change you now, Renessmee…" said Carlisle.

"There are three main reasons behind it…Number 1, if we changed you now, you would become an immortal child, and that would bring an excuse for the Volturi to come. Number 2, you are too young to be changed, and not in the age in which you can find your love or soul mate. And number 3….." I caught him off, knowing what he'd say next

"And number 3, you need to investigate my case."

He nodded and went straight to his office.

I sat next to Jacob as he rubbed my arm. Could anything worse happen now? Why was this happening, how could my human characteristics suddenly just _kick in_?

"It's going to be fine Nessie, I won't let anything happen to you, I'll always make you happy." said Jake. I looked into his eyes, and read his face; he looked like he really meant it. I literally felt exhausted, and laid against Jake's shoulder.

"That's right honey, go to sleep, we'll get this sorted out sooner or later." And after he spoke, I fell deeper into unconsciousness.

This dream seemed more unrealilistic than ever. This time the voices _were_ in my dream.

"Any news with Nessie?" asked Edward

Why were they talking about _me_ in my dream?

"Nothing yet, I asked Alice to keep in eye on anything new, but she can't see everything." Carlisle and Edward both sighed.

"But isn't there anything at all you can tell? Anything that might happen next in her behavior?"

"Nothing that I can see yet, it may just be an on and off cycle, like I said before, every six years she's more vampire than human, then reverse."

Stupid, stupid memories. I tried to focus on something different, but the voices never went away.

"Is there any danger that can come form this?" asked Edward anxiously.

Carlisle sighed, "The Volturi may not be able to read her mind, and might come just out of curiosity, and if she's more human, well…" he caught off, he didn't need to say more.

"But that may not be a problem..." he continued "But there may be some medical issues, like rapid growth, or even…." He stopped again.

"Transformed into a total human, or vampire."

Edward growled, that was exactly the last thing he wanted for me right now.

At least I wasn't going to die. And that was probably the only good thing that came out of this.

I wasn't going to die.

I finally ignored the irritating voices in my head, and fell asleep on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I awoke early the next morning, hoping that this had all been a horrible dream, and that the nightmare was over. Of course, it wasn't. I had still felt exhausted, and was almost literally dragging myself downstairs. In that instant, I tripped over one of the second-story stairs, and suddenly a cool arm was around my waist.

"Careful Nessie, are you alright?" Bella asked. I guess Alice saw me tripping down the stairs this morning, just great.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks mom, tell Alice thanks too."

"No problem honey, I know how hard it is to go through this kind of transition, I was once human myself, always tripping over every little pebble in my road. You're just like me."

And thankfully, I was, I admired and cared for my mother just as Edward does. I look up to her, and can open up and ask her anything.

"Are you hungry, cause if you are, you know how great a cook I've come to be." That was surprisingly true, in the past decade; Bella has become much more a better cook.

"No mom, I'm fine, thanks." And we walked down the stairs together.

Carlisle was in his office, _investigating_, I guessed. Esme was cleaning her most wonderful, beautiful home. Rose and Emmett were out hunting. Jasper was watching TV, along with Edward and Jacob, as they were sitting side by side along the couch. Alice and Bella walked into the living room to join them walking as graceful as ever.

I sat down next to Jake, and looked at his face. He seemed calm, trying to pay more attention to the TV, rather than talk to me about all this. I let him have his way, and calmly joined him, staring at the moving screen.

Suddenly a silent conversation started.

"_He's been very concerned about you lately_." Edward thought.

I didn't want Jacob to get too involved, that just meant that he would most likely disagree with any decision that anyone made.

"_Who isn't? No one knows what's going to happen, not even Alice, that's probably the second out of the two things I personally hate about Jake. My future is lost."_

He moved slightly closer to me.

_"Renesmee, you're going to be fine, nothing will ever happen to you. Alice will be able to tell us if anything _huge_ will be happening. Don't worry about a thing, just be normal." _

Normal?

That was physically impossible for me.

Over the entire conversation, Neither I or Edward turned our heads from the screen, in fear that someone may notice and ask.

Suddenly, Esme shouted form inside the kitchen, "Renesmee, sweetheart, you have a ton of gifts lying on the table, I think you should open them now."

As soon as she said it, 6 pairs of eager eyes were on me. I stood up and faced the kitchen.

_"Good luck." _ Thought Edward.

_"Thanks." _ I thought sarcastically.

I headed over to the kitchen, only to await my real everlasting doom.

There were so many! I didn't even think that half the people got me a gift. No wonder so many people showed up.

I started with the smallest on top, from Jamie; I guess someone had put it there, since she was the first one to arrive. I slowly opened the tiny wrapped box, just like my dad's. In it was another piece of Jewelry, earrings to be exact. They were sensible sized, but the most beautiful sapphire earrings I'd ever seen. They were sapphire because that was my birthstone. They were dark blue, cut into a small delicate shape, and even matched my necklace almost. It must have cost a lot, I thought…ugh. I put it back into the small box, and set it on the table.

Jacob was over my shoulder in a second, the next gift was from Matt, a boy who I had invited at the last possible minute, he was new, and I thought inviting him would make him happy and make him feel less miserable about moving here. I was very found of him when he came to town, his thoughts were almost as pure as Jamie's. Inside the wrapped bag, there was a card and a sketchpad. I guess he knew of my passion for art. Jacob grimaced, and than half-smiled.

All the other gifts were either something like a journal, to candy, to just plain old $20.00 bills. Of course now, I wouldn't be able to eat the candy, but maybe soon I would be.

Finally the gifts were done, and the worst part was over.

"You took that a lot better than I would've done" said Bella

I chuckled "It wasn't so bad, only a couple of the gifts were extreme."

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach, I felt weak and nauseas.

In that moment, I collapsed onto the floor, throwing up gallons of blood. It leaked onto the entire floor; luckily, it was wooden, because Esme would never forgive me.

It wouldn't stop; the blood just kept coming out for minutes until it was finally done, with everyone cleaning it up. I then fainted at the sight of it; something I picked up from Bella, it was way too much. And then I was sleeping again, but I don't know how I could be, my stomach was growling and aching with extreme pain. I screamed from the pain, but never woke. As soon as I screamed, Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob said "I'm so sorry."

What was happening to me? I felt like I was starving to death!

As soon as I made this assumption, I flashed my eyes open, and dashed to the kitchen, with Edward right behind me. I immediately asked Bella for a sandwich, and she made it in three seconds time. I scorched it down, and I immediately felt a little better.

My eyes flashed to Edward's face, and I read his thoughts. In his mind were Carlisle's thoughts.

No.

I _was_ turning more human. I couldn't survive on _just_ blood anymore.

I became _hungry_, and in need of food.

Then, Carlisle's thoughts were quiet, and then I sighed with relief. _"She can't only survive on blood anymore, but she can survive with it alongside of food…half and half." _ He thought.

Thank goodness I wasn't turning into a complete human.


	6. Chapter 6

6. The Secret Room.

I was more tired than ever, I slept for about 14 hours a day, but not tonight. I woke up in the middle of the night, I was hungry. Carlisle said that I should eat more human food, but always have blood for a drink; I can't live on just one. I walked towards the kitchen as I heard Rose and Emmett ask everyone what happened. Each time, everyone would just raise a hand to stop them. I didn't need more people knowing, and especially not Emmett, he would just make up a dozen jokes about my stage easily. The sun was just about up, and Bella was already in the kitchen making me something. I sat down and patiently waited her to finish with Jake's breakfast along with mine. She gave us 3 eggs, a bagel, and an apple. She gave Jake OJ, and grabbed an un-clear bottle from the fridge for me. Jacob smelled his food, and jumped right into his seat form the living room, eating so fast like he hadn't ever seen food. I slowly ate my breakfast. Bella and Edward always used to tell me I was slow at eating just breakfast. It was great to eat again, but at the same time, terrible. I never wanted this to happen, I drank the blood first, and asked for more, it was too good to resist.

After I was done (and while Jacob ate his 4th's) I went into my favorite

room, my color room. This I guess you can say, that it was my room.

It had everything you could ever want, and no one was allowed inside my special room without my permission, or unless someone was cleaning, and I would know. It had (currently) my white bed against the closest wall. The walls were painted in many different bright colors and patterns, just to fit my personality. The rug was white of course, to match the bed. I had a big flat screen in the corner with a small couch enough for two. I had many art supplies against the close wall, with paint, stencils, an easel, and my new sketchbook.

To the far wall, I had my shelf with all my CD's in it, while my computer was on top of it as a close desk. My CD's were organized by artist, then by personal preference, almost like my dad, as well as my book shelf next to it. Next to that was my violin music with my stand and a small keyboard next to it, along with my trumpet in a case by my door. My closet was far against the wall in the back, next to the TV, filled with my best clothes (mostly from Alice). I had posters of my favorite basketball teams, especially UConn. I had a mini hoop against my door, and my drawer was filled with past uniforms. This was my room, my favorite place to be alone, and relax. Well almost be alone, considering that my dad could read my mind, but other than that I was always alone, and I loved it.

I walked to my bed, and laid down. I stared at the wall, trying to pull myself together. I had to let this sink in, it was happening and I couldn't do anything about it. At least I had my family to help me through this, it wasn't as bad it seemed. I was getting bored staring at the wall, with no explanation, and I began showing myself more images and memories through others and me.

The first image that I thought of was back to Bella's burning. It was my clearest memory, because it was right when I was born. I could slightly feel the pain too; it gives me a new heads-up for what's coming in for my future. I kept skimming through the memories of my family until I heard a knock.

It was Jacob, coming in from what seems to have been a talk with my dad.

"Come in" I said

He slowly opened the door of my room, and walked in to sit by my feet in my laying position.

"Edward told me you were thinking of Bella's burning right before she turned into a vampire," He said with a sad look on his face.

And that immediately took me back to a few days before I was born, I had seen it through many minds. My father's face, or as Jake said, the burning man. I remembered the way he looked if something new about Bella had set him off. The terror and agony in his eyes, it made me shiver. I knew he'd be listening now, I'd face him later.

"I was just skimming through different memories, nothing to be worried about."

"But he said that you could just barely feel the burning." He said, did this really have him worry?

"I was just preparing myself for the future…well, the _way_ future."

I could immediately tell what he was getting at, and in his eyes, he was also the burning man.

"What?' I demanded

He seemed to struggle to get back to normal before he spoke.

"I never want to see you in such pain, especially of that memory before I met you, of the pain form Bella. Even when you had that dream about those Volty guys, it was so painful just to watch you. And then when you almost starved to death-!" He cut off, and turned his face to the floor. I had no idea I was hurting him so much.

"Jake, you have nothing to worry about." I said in a low voice, sitting up to move myself closer to him. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm used to this sort of thing, I can get by it….and it's the _Volturi_." I finished softly.

"Sure, sure." Was all he said

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Why did Edward tell you about my dream?" I finally asked.

He finally looked up at me and answered, "You had a scary look on your face, I was curious." He shrugged; I was going to kill Edward later. As soon as I thought it, I heard a small low chuckle in the hallway that only I could hear.

"_You're in huge trouble later." _ I thought

_"Sure, sure." _ He thought back with another low chuckle.

I looked back at Jacob.

"You have nothing to worry about Jake, please don't put yourself through pain just because I have a scary dream, or scream now and again."

"But it kills me to not know whether you really are in pain or not, and I love you so much that it makes it hurt even more."

I sighed, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Jacob, but I'll always be fine, I'm half vampire for crying out loud! And if I need help, I'll always come to you first, because I can trust trust you with all my heart, and I know you'll never fail me."

He suddenly smiled, and I sighed with relief. In Jake's mind, his wounds were healed, and he felt much better. His pain softened, and I kissed him again.

"Thank you sweetheart." I heard him whisper.

"You're welcome" I said.

Jacob soon left my room to sleep. I wasn't as tired today. I immediately went to find Edward….it was later. Then that got me back to Bella's memory of a time around when she and Edward met. They were talking during lunch, and Bella asked why she couldn't see Edward or his family hunt. He was bewildered by her question, because of the way we lose control when we hunt, but she was so Bella, and she was still stubborn.

"Later, I wouldn't forget." I remembered from Bella's thoughts.

He was leaning against the wall by the living room; I could tell from his bewildered expression that I had said something wrong. "Whats wrong?" I demanded. He had such a puzzled look on his face

"What…dad, whats wrong?!"

"It's just…" He broke off. He hesitated a moment and than spoke.

"I didn't know you could remember and re-live our memories that way. I know that I can't do that as easily as you, its amazing that you can remember our thoughts more clearly and accurate than we do."

_I _ thought that was pretty obvious.

"Well, you were wrong," said Edward, disputing the statement in my head.

"I was anxiously waiting for the trouble to be dawned on me, but I guess I've distracted you enough." He said

I paused for a moment, trying to remember why he was in trouble.

"Why did you have to tell Jacob of my own personal thoughts and dreams, you know no one likes that, not even you." I said harshly

"Well, Jacob was extremely curious to your new behavior, I decided it was the least we owed him."

"Owed him for what!? Imprinting on me!" I yelled, but softly enough that Jacob couldn't hear.

"He's always in agony when he's away from you, and he has to most of the time."

"But what about my mind! You couldn't just let me be alone in my own room without you telling him everything I think of!"

"I always listen to everyone's thoughts, you especially, I would listen to Bella more often, but she can only control her shield-."

"That still doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy." I murmured.

I paused for what seemed like a moment, but it was more like minutes.

Finally he asked, "Are you very angry with me?"

I stood still for another minute before saying, "Yes."

He sighed, and then sneaked behind me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm very sorry that I invaded your personal space, I can't make you any promises because it hurts me and Bella to see Jacob this way, and you too."

He was right of course, I hated that he was always right. I turned around to face my father.

"You're forgiven, but next time you tell Jake something, tell him not to tell me at all."

He smiled, "Deal." And then squeezed me into a tighter hug.


	7. Chapter 7

7. A Changing Heart

I was running late to school that Monday, so Carlisle dropped me off in his black Mercedes on his way to Seattle. He worked in Seattle most of the time now and only went to work in town when he was desperately needed, or to work part-time. We never wanted anyone to "pop in" and be curious of his well-being and happen to notice he's been the same age for decades (or centuries). I kissed my grandfather goodbye and walked off to class with 2 minutes to spare. Thank goodness for my family's retched driving.

I walked into algebra, and sat down in my usual seat next to Tiffany and the new guy, Matt. Tiffany was trying to finish her last nights homework before Mr. Walker could come around to check it….most of her answers were wrong from inside her head. Matt was casually talking to one of his new friends, and from what I could tell was about my party. I knew it would be the next hit topic at school. I sat down next to him and across from Tiffany and put my books onto the desk when I was interrupted by a soft conversation.

"Man that party was awesome." I heard Bryan say.

If I wasn't half vampire, I probably wouldn't be able to hear them, so luckily I could without them knowing.

"I know, it was really nice to have Renesmee invite me when I just got here." Matt said, and then turned his head slightly to me without looking.

"Maybe she likes you man, she is pretty cute."

If I was really more human, my cheeks would have been as red as blood itself. I just really hoped I wasn't blushing now.

"Yeah she is, I don't know." He said.

I turned back to my papers quickly, and then he turned to me.

"Thanks for inviting me to your party Nessie; I had a really great time." He eyes flickered to Bryan and back to me, while he winked at Matt.

"No problem, I figured since you were new you'd want to come. If I was new, I would have wanted the invite too." I smiled, he was so nice.

As I starred at his face, I never really _looked_at him before.

He had a perfect face, with a perfect smile. His hair was darker than mine, a bit straight and curly in the back. His eyes were almost as golden as mine, probably from his contacts, but his skin was unusually pale, even paler than mine, but of course that couldn't be the case for him. He had a pretty muscular figure, his torso facing forward. He was about maybe a foot taller than me. His mind was pure and mature for his age. He loved football and basketball; he played the trumpet just like me in the band, as I did with the violin in orchestra. When he smiled he had a brilliant shining smile that I could never look away from. He had a deep angel like voice, and the most gleaming beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I hadn't realized I was still staring at him until I finally spoke up again.

"T-Thanks for the sketchbook too, I really needed a new one, but how did you know to get me one?"

He smiled and then answered, "I wanted to get you something for inviting me, but I didn't really know you, so I asked around, and Tiffany said you liked art…"

I tried to remind myself to thank Tiff later.

"Thank you again." I said

"Your welcome" he said with another beautiful flashing smile.

Algebra ended too quickly, but for some odd reason I wanted to stay next to Matt all day. The rest of the morning passed with a blur, English never caught my attention, and neither did health or drama, recess was just as boring with nothing to do. Lunch was everyone's favorite time of the day, no one ever bothered with recess because people never talked until they ate. It was my favorite time to, and I was even more excited when Matt asked to sit next to me at our table. Our table consisted of me, Jamie, Tiffany, Nick, Jack, Sarah, Tiffany, Mike, and Jeff, who I wasn't really fond of. Matt joined after buying his lunch. I never ate, and no one ever asked, until know.

"Whoa, Nessie, are you _eating?!" _ Asked Mike astonished, as he looked at my ham sandwich and unclear lemonade bottle.

"Uh, I didn't have dinner or breakfast, I was really tired last night and went to bed and over slept." I lied

"Whatcha do last night that was so big?" asked Jamie.

"Er-I went out with Alice and Edward…just an extra birthday gift."

I could see Matt smiling from the corner of my eye, I had no idea why, not even from reading his mind.

_"Her brother is __so__ hot." _ Sarah thought. I tired to picture it as best I could, hopefully Edward was listening. But on the other hand, I couldn't imagine my father with anyone else; Bella was made for him, as he was made for her.

Suddenly I heard Edward's thought's, but they weren't directed to me.

_"Do I really _dazzle_ everyone?" _ He asked Bella.

At the same time as I thought it, Bella said, "YES!"

I chuckled a small low chuckle which seemed to grasp everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" asked Bryan

"Just a joke from Edward last night." And I chuckled again.

I had World History next, sort of an exciting class with most of my friends in it. We were studying early child labor, which a boring subject to me, but I went without a second glance and headed off to science, another class with Matt. It was funny that a guy I was starting to like was in my physical science class, and was my own lab partner. It was just like my parents, who first met as lab partners when Bella first moved here to Forks. I sat down feeling his gaze on me the second I walked through the door. I could never really tell what he was thinking, I couldn't.

Did he know I was trying to read his mind? I doubted it, by why else would he be fighting to control his mind? I let it go this time, and ignored the stare on the back, and the weary expression on his face.

"Hi Nessie." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Matt." I said back, sorting wondering what he was up to.

"Uh-" He started to say, but Miss Novak to us to be quiet and start our lab. Matt couldn't get another word in the entire period.

I sighed when class ended, I really was worrying too much about Jacob, what was Edward going to tell him, that I'd fallen in love with a mortal? I never saw Matt for the rest of the day, except him staring at me from across the parking lot.

I didn't want to go home, for once, I just wanted to be a werewolf, and be able to escape pain and just run and be free from all this, from life. As soon as no one saw I broke off into a run, letting myself disappear into the woods. The forest had a nice breeze, there were a herd of elk far to the east away from me. I could easily hear their small tongues licking away at the water they drank. My legs bolted faster as I jumped over the river to my house. As soon as I got close enough I could easily smell Edward, Bella, and Jacob, the three most common smells for me. Edward was always honey-lilac and sun. Bella was like a smooth chocolate, sweet breeze, and cherry, and Jacob just smelled like a dog. I whisked away over from the trees and ended up on my front porch awaiting my doom.

Jacob and Edward, what could be worst?


	8. Chapter 8

8. Change

I opened the door quietly so no one besides my family could hear. Of course they would, but they ignored me and kept their eyes on Jacob. He was shouting at them

"What's going on!?!" He demanded. He looked into everyone's eyes again and again, demanding an explanation. Edward had such a puzzled look on his face, Bella too. I guess Edward told everyone what happened, just not Jacob.

He ran over to me with the most disgusted, annoying, pleading look on his face that I really couldn't bear it, but I controlled myself.

"Nessie, what's wrong, are you hurt, is someone else hurt. Whats going on?!" he exclaimed.

"I…I-" I had no idea what to tell him. I couldn't stand to give him more pain. Edward took my hand in seconds, running with me out of the house and into the forest with Bella straight on our heels, to our cottage, where Jacob was never allowed. He took us into the cottage and we sat down in the living room.

Our cottage was a small perfect little fairy tale, according to Bella. I loved it; it was the perfect place for my parents and I just to be a little family for once, to get away form life and vampire ways.

"I was perfectly aligned with myself, not listening to your thoughts..." He began.

"But then I heard your thoughts about Matt, I'm sorry but they hit me like a wrecking ball."

UGH! I groaned.

"Whats wrong Nessie?" asked Bella

"Now you're going to tell me to stop, and get all up in my business now aren't you?"

Edward and Bella exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Of course not." Said Bella

"We just wanted to talk to you to try and help you with this situation sweetheart." Said Edward

I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"But why haven't you told Jacob?" I asked

"Do you think we'll put him in that kind of pain again?" Bella sighed, and thought about all the ways she's hurt Jake from relishing her shield accidentally. Edward and I both heard, and Edward went over to comfort her.

"He needs to know." I added

They both sighed, and took my hands as we bolted out of our cottage and across the river to the big white house.

"Will somebody _please tell_ me what's going on?!" Jacob demanded right when we entered the door. I could easily feel Jasper's effects on the mood in the room, but I didn't feel calm, and neither did anyone else, he gave up eventually. Jacob was right at my side, looking right at my eyes in a pleading expression. What was I going to tell him?

Thank god this time that Edward stepped in with Bella. Bella led Jake and Edward into the living room with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice…Jasper stayed behind. I watched him curiously as he walked up the 3 story house with me.

"I don't think I can control anyone downstairs when they hear the news." He said casually.

I sighed.

"No one blames you Nessie, we all knew that it might happen sooner or later, even Jacob knows that."

"I know, but it kills me to see him this way."

"You are exactly like your mom you know. Always caring for others around her, and always calm and in control."

"I know that, and I'm happy for her and myself. But sometimes it can be just plain annoying."

He chuckled and led us into his and Alice's room.

I have never taken the time to look into anyone's room in the house of all the time I've lived here and in the cottage. I've only seen Carlisle and Esme's room, and Carlisle's office, and a quick glimpse of Emmett and Rose's room. Edward's was pretty much my room to hang out and relax while I stayed in the house away from the cottage. My cottage room eventually became too small, and Alice and Esme had to reconstruct for a few days. But they enjoyed their work, and Esme always made every room special with every detail so unique. But since my condition started a few weeks ago, I've been staying here a lot more than usual; the cottage was my real home.

Jasper went into his closet and changed clothes in a few seconds. I hadn't noticed that they were all covered in mud from wrestling outside with Emmett. He changed into a dark gray sweater, and kakis. Everyone always looked like a supermodel in this family, but now I was starting to _really_ see it.

We talked a lot of past memories and listened to music. I had learned Jasper's story through himself and Bella, but it was not as convincing as others. I mainly wanted to know how he and Alice clicked, it was so interesting. The same story was told over and over again…that Alice_ saw _Jasper coming in one of her visions, and knew they'd be together forever. If it were me instead of Alice, I'd be looking to change the future. How can anyone just meet their soul mate and fall madly in love over a vision in the future without even meeting or getting to know them first?

Other than all the vampire stuff about Jasper, he was clam and casual, and _very _easy to talk to. I asked him to have more talks like this just to get away from reality, and he agreed that that would be a nice break for him too.

We both could easily tell when the meeting downstairs was over. I knew immediately from hearing everyone's thoughts except Bella… and Jacob. I tried to drown out his thoughts until he was ready to talk to me. Jasper could read the expression on my face, and began calming me at once.

"Thanks" I murmed as we walked down the stairs, I hugged him and thanked him again. Everyone was outside the living room except for Jake. Everyone went off to do other things except for Jasper, just incase I was ready to rip Jake's throat out.

I sat down next to Jake while Jasper was leaning against the wall, and looked up at Jake to read his face. He looked pretty calm and ready to talk, so I started.

"Did they tell you everything?" I began; hopefully he wouldn't be in such pain.

He sighed, and than smiled.

"Yes." He breathed.

Why wasn't he mad? Did Edward leave out the big part of me and Matt?

"It's okay; I knew this would happen sooner or later."

So he did know.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I said and nestled into his chest.

"Remember what I said to Bella when she first found out that I imprinted on you." He asked

I went straight into my memories, re-living the conversation.

"Oh….I remember now."

He smiled again, "I said, I just want her safe and happy, nothing else."

I sighed again.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy with you Jake, don't you know that."

"Yes I know, but that doesn't give me the right to keep you away from other choices and other experiences they give you."

He was in pain now, I could see it.

"Oh Jake." And I threw myself at him

"I love you, and I always will, this will probably pass soon enough. I don't even know if I want Matt instead of you. How on earth will I be able to be with him will all of this magic."

"You don't know that, Edward and Bella said the same about each other…and look at them now. Happy go-lucky couple."

I touched his cheek.

"Jake, don't worry about a thing. I will always be happy with whoever I chose. I will always love you no matter what happens." I said,

"You'll always be my best man."

And with that he smiled and carried me off the couch and out the door to the woods.

"Let's do something together today, and all night if you want to."

"Anything" I said, and he put me down as we both broke off into a bolting run.


	9. Chapter 9

9. The Meadow

We ended up in La Push, I could easily hear five other wolves' miles away, but it was just me and Jacob now. We walked along the beach even though it was November, but Jake never needed a jacket.

"Thanks for taking me out, I needed some fresh air." I said causally.

"No prob, I just thought you would want to spend some time with me."

"I do, thank you. But what should we do?" I asked

"I don't know." He said, and started thinking of the many possibilities of us to go to. He thought of Billy's, the old clearing, Seattle, Port Angles, the Clearwater's, to meet up with the pack, etc…

"Let's go somewhere Bella tried to get you to go a long time ago." I suggested

"Oh...you mean their meadow?"

"Yes"

"Ok, but I don't know how on earth we're supposed to find it." He said.

In that moment, I picked up the cell phone in my pocket, and dialed a speed number. Edward picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dad? I want to show Jake where your meadow is, but even I've never seen it. Is okay for us to go there?" I asked

"Yes of course, it's about time you saw it, do you need directions?"

"That would be helpful." And then he gave me directions only a regular vampire and werewolf could follow. I slid the phone shut, and began leading Jacob into the forest.

I followed the directions Edward had given me as best I could. It took us only minutes to find it, which was average considering a vampire was searching for it.

It was the beautiful setting I've ever seen. It was exactly like it was in Bella and Edward's memories and thoughts. Luckily Edward was thinking of it until we got there. The sun glistened through the trees and off the flowers, which was surprising there actually were flowers in November. I breathed in the fresh sprig filled scent, and Jacob seemed to like it too. I laid across the grass and into the flowers, and Jake shortly joined me, enjoying the moment too.

"It's amazing." I breathed

"Incredible" he agreed.

Out of habit, I touched his palm. His hand was maybe just a degree higher than the sun that was reflecting off of us. Then I suddenly thought what I looked like to him in that moment. Was I glistening or not because of my phase? But I let that thought go, and began turning his hand over again.

"Hmmmm…" He sighed

"Comfortable?" I asked

He chuckled, "Very, I can see why Edward picked this place, and why Bella loved it so much."

I laughed with him, and then he was on top of me, laughing harder.

"Ha! Now I'm, stronger!" he shouted

"Well I was distracted." I admitted

Then he kissed my cheek and pulled me close to him.

It was hard to believe that I could like someone else. Even though he couldn't totally kiss me (because that would totally wrong considering our age) it was still passionate and special to me every time Jake did it.

I sighed lightly against his hard, warm chest, and began thinking of nothing else besides Jacob. It was now good to fell that he was _mine,_ and I had him for forever and forever. He would always be there for me through thick and thin, and I owed him that much to keep my existence that much safe and happy. I loved him so much too, that I always considered being together in the future.

"This is so nice" I said

"Nothing like it." He agreed again.

And for that I was the one who toppled over him, and than began running after I surprised him. I would see how long I could run without him being able to catch up to me. Luckily I inherited my father's fast speed, so me and him were the only ones who could outrun the wolves. But I decided to give Jake a break, and slowed down a bit so he could give me my punishment and finally catch me.

I felt his warm hands around my waist.

"Gotcha!" he said, and pulled me down with him again.

I laughed, sometimes we were the most immature people in the world, but I probably should have rephrased the word _people. _

"That meadow was awesome." He said, smiling

"I know, it's the most amazing place I've ever seen."

"So can that be our meadow too?" he asked anxiously

"I don't know, ask my parents."

"Sure, sure." He said with a low chuckle.

We ended up in the far east of Forks. I was still bewildered of the recent memory. This was now _my_ memory, something no one could experience. A memory that was my own to think of, except for Edward of course.

Jacob held my hand as we walked a normal human pace up the river back home. His skin was as hot as ever, but like before, even if the whole forest was on fire, I wouldn't have noticed. His scent didn't bother me as much as it used to. I inhaled it deep, taking in the delicious scent. He smelled a bit like a dog, but there was also a sort of floral smell to him that was irresistible to me.

I couldn't help it; my hormones were suddenly kicking in. I stopped walking and took my hand out of his. I stretched on my tip-toes and to lock his eyes on mine. I held his chin, and kissed him softly.

He pulled my hands to his neck, and wrapped his arms around my waist. But he was at my neck, resting his chin on my shoulder, enjoying the moment. I pulled away, afraid, but we both knew our limitations. I went back and hugged him freely. But then he pulled away, only to reach my face and lightly brush his lips to mine for a half a second.

I then had another memory that would be mine. Jacob held out his hand and I took it, only to be carried swiftly away by the reddish-brown wolf into the night.

We returned home at about midnight, the moonlight sky had lit our way home. Everyone was gone except for Bella, a hunting trip I guessed.

A hunting trip that I had missed.

I looked straight into my mother's eyes and in a second I ran off into the woods with Bella right by my side, searching for the others. They weren't hard to find, their scents were still fresh. Bella and I stood waiting while Emmett wrestled with a buck deer.

"Nessie, you can hunt a couple of elk, but no more than that, we don't want you to be exhaling the blood later on." Said Carlisle

"Ok" I said, and then I took off bulging into an elk with my mother right next to me, making the kill as quick and painless as possible.

The hunt was soon over and we all returned home. Jacob and I were casually sitting on the couch while he was playing with a strand of my hair. I was more focused on my family's minds, wondering what their days were like. But then in the instant, I suddenly didn't care. Today was all about me and my time with Jake, and I wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

"Edward told me you visited our meadow, how was it?" Bella asked me and Jake.

"It was amazing mom-" I started

"Awesome" Jake interrupted

"I can see why that is your and dad's special place, thank you for allowing us to go."

"No problem Nessie, I was wondering when you were finally going to see it, it's the most amazing, unique place I've ever been to. And having that experience with the most important person in my life." And she looked up to my father and kissed him.

"Of course now, you are free to go back as you wish." Said Edward.

"Thanks dad, but I think once is enough for now at least not again until I'm older." I said and winked.

It was past midnight and I felt so exhausted. I climbed the huge white staircase with Jacob's hand in mine, and said goodnight to my family.

Why did I have to sleep now? Why couldn't it have been tomorrow? This half immortal-half human thing was getting old fast.

I sighed, and got ready for bed with Jake. I lied down on my bed as Jake did in the other room. I had no other need to think, I was too tired. In a minute's time, I fell deep into unconsciousness.

I was thinking logically that morning. What would happen to Jake if I ended up with Matt? And if I did end up with him, how was I going to explain all of this to him…use the same strategy my dad used on Bella? Or how Jake made Bella guess.

I sighed, things just got to complicated sometimes. I got to school, hoping Matt wasn't anywhere in sight. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible until I figured my thoughts out, but that would be almost impossible seeing as though we have most of our classes together.

It was algebra first again; it was extremely boring to go with the same routine every single day again and again. I sat down next to Matt, and cautiously listened to Mr. Walker if he called on me, while I dug deep using my gift into the past.

Hard to believe that the Volturi were the first ones to pop inside my head. My memories of them were stronger than others, of Aro and Caius especially. Caius, his words were shouting and hitting me like a wrecking ball, only through my mind, but just as loud as if he were right next to be.

As if it was that night all over again.

I was glancing through the thoughts of the vampires and wolves after Bella had to tell me to run with Jake, as far as possible if the greeting had turned to a fight. I couldn't bear to be away from my mother; she was and still is everything to me. I remembered what Jake had said when we were hiding the woods….listening to the Volturi and our families speak.

"It's going to be all right Nessie, those filthy leeches don't deserve to know someone like you, and your parents will be fine. I know your mommy very well. If anything, she is strong and can win anything next to your dad." He said that night.

I remembered crying, thinking of my mom and dad…dead. I shuddered just at the thought.

"-Nessie?" asked Mr. Walker, to an answer to an equation. I searched for the answer inside his head in a second's time

"x=4" I said without looking at him.

He turned back to his lecture as I went back into remembering.

From the corner of my eye, I saw both Tiff's and Matt's puzzled expressions while they stared at me. I didn't move an inch, and I ignored their bewildered expressions.

I ignored my morning classes…doing the same as I had in math. At lunch everyone at our table had the same puzzled expression as Matt and Tiff had earlier, and even they were still in shock. I sighed and ignored them easily.

Physical Science I thought…..what a waste. What a waste of time to be learning of such unnecessary subjects, and the thought of having Matt stare at me again. This time his expression was soft and calm, and not as horrified as before. I read his mind and softly groaned. Here it comes.

"So Nessie, I was trying to ask before, but I was kinda cut off."

"Yeah, ask me what Matt?" I asked, still looking down at my notes.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner." He said calmly, but with confidence

Ugh, what was I supposed to say?

"Um…I don't know, I'll have to ask me parents first."

"Take your time" was all he said for the rest of class.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Theories

Friday night was never busy for me. My family just hunted or watched sports channels at night. Did I really want to go out with Matt tonight? Well I'd get a chance to really get to know him, and of course Edward would be listening….filling Jacob in. But another thing caught my attention, I suddenly remembered the day I felt for Matt, when he was like controlling his thoughts from me, his expression off from his thoughts. Did he know of my family's secret? Maybe there was something I could get out of dinner.

I called Matt to accept his dinner-date for tomorrow night. Everyone in our family already knew, and we agreed that Jasper would be taking me to the restaurant and keep in watch from outside.

"If you need anything I'll be out here." He said

"I'll begin calming him once you both sit down, and I'll be informing Edward if anything wrong comes around."

"Thanks Jazz, but I think I'll be fine." I said as I closed the door of the old Volvo and walked up the stairs to a restaurant which name I couldn't tell because of the fine cursive print.

I told the waitress my name and who I was here with, and she directed me into a pretty private table with only one other couple sitting yards behind us.

"Thank you for coming." Matt started.

As I sat down I sighed.

"Why did you ask me out?" I asked.

"Well I had no intention until you asked me to your party. Then I really started to take an interest into you, you're very unpredictable."

The waitress suddenly interrupted and came over.

"Hello my name is Ashley, and I'll be your server this evening, can I get you both anything to drink?" she asked, eyeing Matt.

"Nothing for me." He replied, and turned to me.

"Nothing for me." I said, only blood.

"Ok I'll, tell me if you change your mind then." And she turned away.

Why didn't he want to drink anything? Oh well I thought, and I dropped it.

Soon visions started flowing through my brain of the dinner that my mother and father had together after Bella had almost been attacked by Lonny (the drunken vampire). My conversation had just started out just the same, was Matt really as intelligent as a 119 year old vampire. Could he be a vampire like me? Or even half of that? I didn't know… but I wanted to find out.

"Why would you think that I'm unpredictable?" I asked casually

He hesitated.

"Well…something just tells me that your not like most people you seem…old fashioned."

"And is that a good or bad thing?" I challenged.

"Honestly I don't know." He replied

The conversation began to start bothering me, and I had absolutely no idea what to say next.

Soon our waitress came back with Matt's drink and asked us what we wanted to eat.

"So what would we like to have?" she asked

"I'll just have a steak," He said

"How would you like that-"

"Rare," he said harshly throw his teeth.

"Nessie?" he asked me

"Um I'll just have the spaghetti pasta…but could I have ziti instead?" I asked

"Sure sweetie, be back soon." And she turned towards the kitchen once more.

It surprised me that he wanted a rare steak; it was mainly just blood…

I suddenly froze in my mind, but my expression became still.

What if matt was a vampire?

I really couldn't think of it like that, at least he would be eating something! Oh well, again, and I dropped it.

"Well, what surprises you about me?" I asked moments later

"Well, I've been watching you in class, and at your party you were acting really weird."

He hesitated and took a deep breath

"My uncle is also Mike Newton."

I froze where I sat, and stared deep into his eyes. Suddenly I heard Edward's thoughts…they were warning me to get out now. But even though this boy knew old Mike Newton…I wasn't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Answers

Mom and Dad had always told me their stories over and over again...which was really almost unnecessary because I could just live it in their heads. But Mike Newton was involved in some.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper getting out of the Volvo, probably a call from Edward. But then the waitress returned and he went back in, letting me enjoy my dinner…while Edward was listening.

I began to talk again.

"So what does Newton have to do with this?" I asked

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said

"But you were the one who brought it up, so now I'm curious."

"Ok-so here it goes…." He started

"A month or two before I moved here he told me stories of his time living in Forks…and he mentioned a girl named Bella and a guy named Edward. He had pictures of them together at their wedding while he was there almost 13 years ago."

I stayed focused on the story and tried never to move an inch or show any other sign in my expressions. But I knew what was coming.

"Edward was a really good looking guy, and she looked pretty ordinary."

I just had to laugh, and luckily Matt ignored me.

"And he told me stories of how he liked Bella and hated Edward…and always wondered why they got married at 17 and 18."

"Go on." I said calmly

"And then I saw them both at your party, but then Bella left and you cut your cake, claiming Edward to be your brother...-"

He caught off, almost looking like he was about to hyperventilate.

"–and he looked like he hadn't aged at all! I just couldn't figure it out….and his family!"

Now was the time to panic

"They were all the same too…your _brothers and sisters_ …and Dr. Carlisle and your mother…or grandmother."

He paused, and in my head Edward was driving here with all rage at all speeds.

"I know you guys are rich cause of your house and everything…but is there some type of medical thing Dr. C. does to make his family stay young looking forever?"

"I never noticed." Was all I said.

Edward eventually pulled into the parking lot, and our dinner was soon over. Matt paid the check and gave a small tip to the waitress who was still eyeing him on the way out.

I said goodbye to Matt and hugged him strongly, and got into the Volvo with Edward while Jasper road home in the Jeep.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then he began.

"Didn't you see this coming, couldn't you read his mind?" he asked.

Honestly, I never even thought about that, I had completely forgot I could read people's minds.

Edward saw right threw me and let it go, but then began on another subject.

"So what are you going to tell him if he asks again? I can't believe he's related to the foul Mike Newton, it's been almost 13 years. Just what I thought...Newton coming back to haunt me." He said with a low chuckle.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, but what was I going to say to Matt if he ever asked again…and how much did Newton tell him?

Luckily after about 7 years living in South America, no where else was good enough to live. Carlisle decided to move us back to Forks…since his old assistants and employees at the hospital had already retired or, moved on.

"No one is telling Jacob." I said harshly.

"I promise I wont', but if he finds out on his own I'm not held responsible."

"Fine" I said coldly.

"Man I wish I could hear this guy's thoughts…but I just _can't_, it's just like your mother….hmmm" and he was lost in though, but then smirked to himself.

"-couldn't be," he finished.

And we drove from the restaurant at 120 mph.

Sunday was pretty uneventful, and most of the week, but I was most excited and nervous for today, Friday.

More answers I thought and more questions. Again, like my parents. I was beginning to fell like they had set me up for this.

I walked slowly into Math, but Matt wasn't there. I had feared that he had run off out of the country, fleeing from a pack of vampires.

"What's wrong?" Tiff asked at my unusual expression.

I looked out the door again to see if he would appear and just when I was about to answer her, I heard a low voice.

"Hey Nessie whenever you can I'd like to talk to you alone." He said appearing behind me unexpectedly.

I looked at Tiff before I answered him, she nodded.

"I don't know Matt." I simply answered.

"Come on, I really need to talk to you." He pleaded softly with a small smile on his face.

"Ok" I simply said

"At lunch" he explained.

"Can't wait" I softly murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Explanations

All through the morning I had thought of what I would say to Matt. I reviewed and practiced over and over again in my mind, and surely Edward would hear later.

Finally the time came and I walked slowly into the Cafeteria with Tiffany.

"Well brace yourself Nessie, and whatever this is I'm sure Matt can't be mad at you forever. You're lucky to have him at least." She said

"Thanks Tiff," I answered, and we went our separate ways in the large noisy room.

Matt was sitting at an empty table in a corner of the Cafeteria. Wow…just like my parents…again! Will it ever stop?

I went to sit across from him, feeling the eyes from my friend's and our table far away.

"Thanks for seeing me," he said.

"No problem," I slowly said

"Ok I'm sorry I freaked out on our date," he started

I noticed how he said _our_ date.

"It's ok Matt, you were just freaking out, and your uncle was probably just telling you a scary story or something." I easily said to him, trying to not make him hyperventilate again.

"Yeah that's what I thought, until I remembered the picture." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Well Bella is Edward's girlfriend, and Edward is my brother. They're too young to get married. I personally think Newton was trying to scare you, it was probably their recent dance picture or something, you know they still keep in touch." I explained to him.

Luckily Bella, Edward, and the entire family were back in school, starting out only as juniors with Alice, while Jazz, Rosalie, and Emmett were seniors…again.

"Well how old is your brother and his girlfriend?" he asked

"Exactly what I mean," I said "He told you this a month before you came right?" He nodded

"Well that's why, he's 17 and she's 18. Edward's birthday is coming up soon and Bella turned 18 3 days after my birthday, so I'm guessing your uncle got the story wrong." I straightened out.

Matt seemed to be taking this in for a long time, it seemed like minutes before he spoke.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I mean what was I thinking…that your family can stay teenagers forever!" He laughed.

I laughed too, amazed at the story.

"So now that that's all cleared up, how about we go out again this Friday?" he asked

I sighed with relief that the horrifying moment was over, and answered his question.

"Again I'll have to ask my parents, but I say yes." I said

"Great," he said it with one amazing bright smile.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Friends

School ended quickly and Bella said that Tiffany could come over, but I was a bit offended that my entire family said her blood was unappealing, but it didn't matter….shed be coming over.

I told Tiff about my next date with Matt and she wanted all the details…though I really couldn't tell her much, Bella and Edward did say I could go out with him again, after they asked Jake.

The house was always a permanent residence. Even if we had to head up to Denali or down to South America, it was always here.

Tiff knew my entire family, even Jake, and he surprisingly felt more relaxed around her when she was over than most days. Either way she was always surprised at my huge family, but it was always the same story of Carlisle adopting so many kids, but now I was apparently his own.

Alice, Bella and I were playing checkers when Alice interrupted and told me that Tiff would be here in a minute. I let them finish up, Alice won, and went to the door. There she stood, tall and lean, with no surprise expression on her face.

"Hey Nessie," she greeted me

"Hey Tiff," I replied back.

Tiff was the pretty blond with bluish-green eyes. She was athletic and smart, and very, very kind, and a bit full of herself, but she was my best friend…but it always bothered me that she was a little taller than me.

I led her towards the kitchen where Esme was supposedly _cooking_, and asked if Tiff wanted anything to eat.

"Sure," she said, and I too went in for something to snack.

We were both having a ham sandwich when Jasper and Emmett walked in.

"Hey Mom," Emmett said, "Hey Tiff," he also greeted

"Hi Emmett, Jasper," Tiff replied.

Jasper seemed to be focused on something, because he obviously didn't pay attention to the fact that Tiff was in the room, a few moments later he came to his senses.

"Oh I'm sorry Tiffany, I was a little spaced out, and how are you today?" he asked

"I'm fine thank you," she replied with a soft smile.

I then found out that Jazz was just looking at Alice's face while she _saw_something. But then she ran over to Rosalie…apparently a huge sale for a shopping trip, she'd tell me later…but not Bella. I chuckled.

Tiff and I went back to eating while Esme asked about the boy's days and Edward's too. Tiff went to the bathroom for a second while I kept eating.

"Aw you know how he is, always too preoccupied with Bella and Nessie, what else? 'Are they safe!?!?''' What else is new?" Emmett said in exaggeration.

Rosalie then burst in the room with the shopping news.

"Nessie, there's a huge sale at the mall tomorrow are you in?" she asked anxiously.

Ever since the day I was born, Rosalie had been nicer than me than most people, she was my big sis, just like Alice and Bella, but Bella as my mom too.

I briefly thought about my schedule for tomorrow afternoon. My date was later in the evening.

"Cool! Sounds like fun…I really need some new jeans and a new top or two," I said.

"Great! I'll tell Alice," said Rosalie and she darted after Alice.

Tiff came back moments later and we went up to my room.

We were watching MTV and talking and we laughed about stupid things like teachers or people we knew. When I was with Tiff I felt like a normal person, a normal teenager, and nothing could ever break that feeling when I was with her.

"Haha, that just makes no sense at all," I laughed, somewhat unaware of what we were talking about.

"Hey, do you wanna go outside, play basketball or something?" I asked. We were both very athletic girls, both on the school basketball team and softball teams, and cross-country team for me.

"Haha….sure, why don't we ask a couple of your brothers to play with us, so it's even," she insisted

It was always fun to play with members of my family.

"Sure," I said, and we walked downstairs to find that Emmett and Jacob would play.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Basketball for vampires

They both agreed to play, and we were right outside the big house on the full court of our driveway with two hoops and lines.

"Ok, so Tiff and Nessie on one team, and me and Jacob here on the other. Hope you little girls aren't afraid of the rugid champions who will beat you today."

"You wish!" Tiff and I both shared and then laughed.

Me and Tiff almost always played at least Emmett and someone else when she came over, and it was mostly a tie between winners. That just meant that we were as good as anybody else.

For starters I was guarding Emmett while Tiff guarded Jake, and they were both pretty good friends, but Tiff had fun with anyone in the house.

Tiff and Jake jumped ball, and then I was off on Emmett, secretly reading his mind so I knew exactly what he would do next, but in regular school games, I tried to use my power as less as possible and Edward was very proud of that.

Emmett grabbed the ball and tried to fast break down to shoot, only to be blocked by Tiffany, and a long pass to me in which I got and scored an easy lay-up. Jake was down with the three of them, trying to help Emmett and get Tiff.

Tiff and I yelled a big Whot, and other family members started pouring out of the house to watch.

"Jake, man you were supposed to be on Nessie!" Emmett complained.

"Sorry dude I was trying to help you by getting to Tiff before she could stop you." He explained.

Rosalie and Alice came out and Rosalie burst into laughter at the sight of her macho-vampire man getting beaten at basketball by two 14 year old girls.

And to that Emmett ran up the deck stairs and ran into Rosalie and pulled her up over his head and put her down, and kissed her briefly. To Tiffany, there were no small secrets; she knew almost everything about my family.

I sighed.

It would be so much easier if she just knew.

But luckily Tiff did know something…I convinced her a few years ago that Alice was a physic, so whenever Alice made that weird face to predict the future…it was no news to Tiff.

"Come on Emmett, none of that lets see Rose keep on laughing when we keep on beating you." I said

Tiffany laughed and I went to go high-five her, while Emmett came back down and went to huddle with Jake for a new plan.

Suddenly they called down Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward down to the court to play.

"Alight, seeing as though Bella will obviously be watching with mom and dad, it'll still be girls vs. guys…ok?" Emmett said

"Ok well you guys are still going down!" said Alice, and she came to stand next to me, and we both eyed Edward, as we would obviously be using our _gifts_.

It was really a showdown. Edward, Jasper, Jake, and Emmett, all huddled, as well as Tiff, Rose, Alice and I too.

"Ok, we need to come up with a game plan, Alice will be able to tell us if they pull any funny business." I started

"Ok well Nessie will have to be on Edward, since they match up with speed. Tiff, you'll try to guard Emmett again, sorry Rose. And Rose, you and I will get Jasper and Jake together and keep switching."

We all nodded and put are hands in together and yelled, "Go Girls!" and went to face the guys. Of course Edward already knew what I'd be up to, and was trying to hide back a smile…like he didn't already know what we were doing!

Tiff jumped ball with Jake again, and I kept my eyes on my father…but Bella was cheering for my team.

The ball went up and right to me. I quickly ran across the court only to be stopped by Edward and Jasper, and I fell to the ground.

"Damn." I muttered, and the game quickly pressed on.

It was only 8 minutes into the game after half time, (we played real long games) and the guys were winning by 10 points. Carlisle and Esme eventually came to watch, and Bella was getting really frustrated by us losing.

I called a time out to Emmett, and huddled with the girls again.

"Ok I think our game plan isn't working so far." I said

"Right I got a great idea!" said Tiff, we all looked at her.

"Ok so Alice, Rose, and I will be triple teaming whoever has the ball and try to get it out of their hands, then Nessie, you'll be down court in case we get so we can pass it off to you, or if the guys steel it, so you're there to guard them. Ok?"

"Great idea," I said, and Rose and Alice agreed too.

We broke off our small cheer and went to play the final quarter with the guys, down 10 points.

Jake took out the ball, and Jasper and Emmett were both wondering why I wasn't on the other side of the court guarding them. Suddenly Jacob passed the ball to Edward…perfect, he'd know what we were up to and pass it I thought.

And he did, Alice, Rose, and Tiff all went on him and tried to get the ball out of his hands, but he passed the ball to Emmett, and I was there to catch him.

I read his mind, he was going to go for another lay-up, and he was almost there when I tripped him in his tracks, and ran back down court with the ball, and shot a 3 pointer before anyone could blink.

Bella and my team cheered and ran over to high five me, but we weren't done yet. This time Edward threw the ball in and gave it to Emmett, who passed to Jasper, who fast, but gracefully, shot the ball from half-court.

It was sooo close, to close, but luckily Jasper missed Tiff got the rebound and passed it to Alice, who shot an easy lay-up.

Only 5 more points I thought.

Edward than got the ball and dribbled down the court very fast, but I easily kept up with him, Rose and Tiff stopped him in his tracks and he _dropped_ the ball! Not something I would expect from a vampire.

Rose picked it up and gave the ball to me down by the basket, and I shot an easy shot by the free-throw line.

Another 3 pointer and we win! I thought again.

Carlisle was our timer, and there was only 20 seconds left. Emmett had his team another huddle and so did mine, Bella cheering for us frantically, and Esme with treats for all of us soon.

"Ok guys one 3 pointer and we win!" I said excited

"We can do this guys, I know it." said Alice and with that we all had to laugh.

Finally, 20 seconds left, Jake taking the ball out, and passing it to Jasper. He tried another 3 pointer, but missed. I got the rebound, but then Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all triple teaming me, trying to stop me shooting or passing it.

_"Thanks a lot,"_ I thought to Edward

_"No problem,"_ he thought and laughed a hard laugh amongst the shouting.

I thought it was the end, only 10 seconds left, but then there was a clear opening between Edward and Emmett, and I threw the ball to Tiffany.

Jake was right on her tail, when she shot from behind the 3-point line, and made the final basket!

We had won the game, and girls were truly better than guys (vampires, werewolves, and humans alike).

Bella screamed and came down to congratulate us (as well as tripping down the last step, with Edward to catch her); Tiff got a lot of hugs and a thanks from Alice. Emmett was swearing and the rest of the guys looked upset, blaming Edward.

Carlisle and Esme treated us with cupcakes, and that Tiff would be able to sleep over tonight.

"Wow what a great time," Tiff said while we were watching TV in the living room.

"Amazing," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Fun

The next morning, Tiff and I woke up early to get ready to go out shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Even though it was Saturday, it was only 10 A.M. and we went down to eat breakfast.

Alice and Rose were already downstairs while I got 4 pieces of toast for us to share; I looked around to see that Bella and Edward were also huddled together on the couch.

"When will you guys be home?" Bella asked. Tiff never thought twice of why Bella was here 24/7 (considering she was Edward's _girlfriend),_ but sometimes in the afternoons, she and Edward and Jake would go visit Charlie or Billy, but other than that she was always here…or at the cottage.

"Well my mom's picking me up from the mall early, and I'm guessing Nessies gotta get back home and change before her date," Tiff said, nudging my arm.

Tiff went into the dining room and thanked Esme and Carlisle for letting her stay and come over and we all headed out the door.

We went into the garage to Rosalie's red convertible to drive to Port Angels to shop.


	16. Book 2 Matt, Preface and Ch 1

BOOK 2

Preface…

I went downstairs early the next morning, too excited last night. Bryan would be coming over later today, and then I had another date with Nessie.

What was with her lately? Then again, I should be the one to talk, since I freaked out on our first date. But her brothers were so _protective_ of her, her entire family was too; it was so weird to remember their faces from that night.

Oh well, everyone has their secrets.

Even me.

1.

I walked downstairs where my father was watching the early morning news. I walked into the living room and sat down on the armchair next to him, he greeted me with a soft hello and turned his attention back to the TV, his dark red eyes almost glued to the screen.

I went to the computer to check my messages; they were mostly from Bryan and Nick, my two best friends, and one from Uncle Mike from my past one after my date.

The email read,

_Dear Matt,_

_I think I'm going mad here, I don't know what Cullen's kid told you, but he and Bella looked like they've never aged! I don't know how to tell you that, but I'm starting to think you're totally convinced by what your girlfriend is saying. At least you got one! I couldn't even grab Bella 13 years ago! _

_Oh well, that's life huh…I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon._

_ Your favorite uncle,_

_ Mike_

I closed the email, and went back to the living room where my dad was still glued to the TV.

Poor Uncle Mike…would he ever realize the secrets of this world? That Nessie and her entire family were vampires?

That I was one too?

I wondered if Nessie would ever have the courage to tell me, I could easily tell that she tries to read my mind, but luckily she can't. I was a shielder, just like her mother.

Hmmm, I thought, maybe I should get my outfit ready for my date…what a girl I am!

Maybe Bryan could help me; he was, after all, dating Sarah.

A few hours later, Bryan came over, and my dad went to work…but was really hunting, and would be back soon.

"Hey Matt, all ready for your date later?" Bryan asked

"Yup, got everything, even my outfit," I replied

Bryan laughed a little, and nodded in approval from my outfit.

When he walked by me, it hit me a bit hard. His blood smelled really good, maybe that's one of the reasons why I love hanging out with him.

"S are you gonnna kiss Nessie tonight?" he asked with a small mocking smile across his face.

I sat down on my _bed _and** said, **"Well Idon't know man, it's only our second date, and I don't think she'd want me to anyway."

"Well just try, maybe she does want you to, maybe she's just scared," he said

I just had to chuckle a little, but low that Bryan wouldn't hear, there were many more things for Nessie to be scared of than just a kiss from me.

Suddenly I heard the door from downstairs open; it was just my dad coming back form his short hunting trip. Luckily he was like Nessie's family, and was a vegetarian. I am too, but I have killed a couple people…

My father had told me stories of The Cullen family, he used to be part of the Volturi, he was a tracker, and was very useful to them during the 19th century. I came in when he left the Volturi and needed a companion.

I was dying on a pile of snow during the holocaust, when an SS officer mistakenly accused me of being a Jew. He beat me up, and left me to die, but then George (my father) came to save me.

Even during 3 long cold days lying on a pile of snow, the burning still stung and wouldn't stop or overcome the cold. The venom spread and sent me into a shrieking terror and pain. This new world came to me so fast, and I am grateful for it, I never had regretted George's decision for changing me of all the other war prisoners. I owe him my entire existence for that.

I am 14, a year and a half older than Nessie (well really like 72 years), but still, physically.

"Well I hope so," I said, and we went downstairs to watch some football.


	17. Book 2 Matt Ch 2

2.

Bryan would be staying home with George until my date was over.

My father and I went out to our navy blue 2008 new model Mercedes-Benz C300. We drove a few miles to get to the other side of Forks to the far off driveway in the middle of the forest…leading to the large white house in a small clearing.

George dropped me off, and than he was on his way. I rang the doorbell of the Cullen's home, and was a bit surprised to see not Edward, but a tall girl with blond hair and a short one with short spiky black hair. The blond was very beautiful, in her own way, but luckily I already knew why. The short brunette was very cheerful and seemed very excited, and just as beautiful and pale, both (and probably the whole family) with gold eyes, she then turned to the blond and said, "Go tell Nessie that Matt's here Rosalie."

Oh so the blond was Rosalie, than who was the shortie? I then heard Rosalie shout up the stairs to Nessie.

"Nessie, Alice wants you to come down. Matts here, tell Tiff and the mutt to let you go."

Alice got it.

By why was Tiffany here, and who was 'the mutt"?

"Who's the…mutt?" I asked Alice.

"Oh that's just what we call, um Tiff's little brother." She said hesitantly.

Suddenly I heard her footsteps walking down the long staircase. And I knew nothing else.

She was beautiful! The most amazing creature I'd ever laid my eyes on. I just couldn't believe I was good enough to be her date. And even considering we were both vampires, she still looked more beautiful compared to me.

Nessie was wearing a white beaded dress with a blue sash across her waist. She also wore a shiny gold bracelet and a small ring on her left hand. Her hair was curled, and their was a slight blush to her face (probably from makeup) and a bit of light blue eye shadow and mascara, but luckily it wasn't a lot, I didn't like girls with too much makeup.

Alice seemed to look pretty pleased with herself; I guessed that she and Rosalie helped Nessie out a bit.

Nessie was right at my side, as her family had said goodbye. Nessie then led me over to introduce me to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Bella was very enthusiastic and eager to meet me. Edward was a good gentleman, but seemed to be looking at me in a weird way.

Then I met a boy named Jacob Black, I had no clue of why he was in the house. I could easily tell he wasn't like us. His skin was dark, and he had extremely long black hair. When I shock his hand, it was as hot as a burning stove, not cold. But he was eyeing me in another way like Edward, like they were both glaring at me. Suddenly, Edward chuckled, and than so did Jacob. I had guessed that Edward read Jacob's mind and laughed about something inside his head, probably about me.

But Edward still had that look to his face while listening to me speak to the family, like he was trying to read _my_ thoughts. He then had a confused look on his face, and his eyes quickly flickered to Bella.

Finally it was time to go, and um…Jasper I think, the other blond, would be driving both me and Nessie to the movies, and out for a small dinner afterwards.

We got into a black Mercedes and drove pretty quickly back to Port Angeles.

We then got to the theater and I could just barely make out the small conversation between Jasper and Nessie.

"Don't worry I'll be on the lookout and informing Edward," he said softly, assuming I wouldn't hear.

"I don't think you need to worry about that Jazz, I trust Matt, and so should Edward," she replied.

I felt so…so…in love with this girl as soon as she said those words, "I trust Matt." Wow.

"Have fun then, I'll see you in couple hours." And then Jasper was on his way out of the theater parking lot.

"I can't wait to see "Wildfire"! I've been dying to see it," Nessie explained once inside the theater.

I too was even excited for the movie, it seemed very good according to the reviews. A small town girl with the dream of Horseback Riding and also appointed to a small love.

I paid for the tickets and for some reason, Nessie got a small popcorn and soda. I wondered why, but she was just probably trying to fool me out. I figured why not, and got a small coke, maybe I'd try it.

Once in the theater the room slowly darkened, and the previews began. One was about a horror movie, and from my peripheral vision, I felt Nessie wince. The next few were just about romance and comedies, it was pretty funny, and I did chuckle a bit.

Finally "Wildfire" was about to start. I slowly started to hyperventilate calmly as the lights went pitch black; my skin was so visible in the dark! But I was even more astonished that Neisse's wasn't as much. Suddenly I hadn't realized my elbow was on the armchair until Nessie put her elbow there too. Our elbows were touching, and were continuously for about the next 40 minutes.

During the small scene of provoking love, I couldn't help but open up my hand that was on the armchair, and of course she would notice. It seemed to be minutes that it was open and free, waiting for her hand, but it was only a few seconds.

Had she not seen my hand? I wondered, maybe she was just too focused on the movie.

Then I felt a soft movement against the seat next to me, and Nessie's hand slowly slid into mine.

I was so happy, I turned to smile to her, and she smiled back. I then took a dreadful sip of my soda, and just barley swallowed it down while she wasn't looking.

We were holding hands for the rest of the movie, which ended as we had both predicted. The young girl who had won the race, and most importantly the love of her life.

We confidently walked out of the theater, and immediately dropped hands when we both saw Jasper, and chuckled.

"So how was the movie?" he asked us

"Great," said Renessme

"Yeah it was a good show," I said.

"I'm glad you both had fun," replied Jasper, and then he drove at all speeds towards the restaurant, and in a way, it was sort of _our _restaurant, the same as on our first date.

Jasper dropped us off, and we were on our way in when Nessie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She picked it up with one look, and turned it off.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it wasn't important, it wont interrupt again," she said with an apologetic look.

"No, its fine, if it's an emergency or something…" she then cut me off with her hand held high.

"Its fine Matt, don't worry about it."

We were than seated by a waiter, and he asked us for our drinks, and also to order

"Um, I'll just have the lemon chicken, nothing to drink" said Nessie, she turned to me

"Just a coke," I replied.

When the waiter left, there was a blank expression on Renessme's face. Like she was remembering something, or just staring off into space. I wish I was her father right now, being able to read her thoughts.

A few moments passed and she had come back to the universe.

"I liked your family, they seemed nice," I started to say.

"Thanks, they seem to like you a lot," she said

"Well…not all of them, Edward seems not too happy about me, and what's the deal with that Jacob Black kid?" I asked

He took a sip form her coke, perfectly casual before answering,

"Don't mind Edward, he'll come around, and as for Jake, well, he's an old family friend, he hangs out at my house almost 24/7." She explained.

I took in a slow breath.

"_Almost_ 24/7?" I asked

"Well he has to have a life outside of my house sometimes." She instantly replied.

"But then why is he at your house all the time?" I asked.

"Well his father is in a wheelchair, and he always helps him, but he just needs time to get away from reality you know?"

"And the place to do that is at your house?" I obliged.

"Well, in his case…yes." She said

"I still don't' fully understand," I objected.

She hesitated before speaking this time, and not just because the waiter came back with our food.

"Here you go, One lemon chicken and one coke, are you sure I can't get you guys anything else?" he asked.

"No," we both said together, and we chuckled when he left.

"So what were you saying?" I asked

Again she hesitated, and took in a deep breath.

"Jake…well…he…kinda has a…a…crush…on me." She replied.

I slowly, pulled both my hands into fists. This guy would be in her house everyday, and he has a _crush _on her!

Nessie seemed to notice, and then she sighed.

"I should have told you earlier," she sighed again, "I didn't want to hurt you."

She could have told me something different, but at least she was honest and cared about my feelings.

"It's ok, thank you for telling me….so….do you like him too?" I challenged.

Again she hesitated.

"Well, Jake has a…a certain, condition, ya, and his condition was to be in love with the first person he saw, and that person had to be me. He's practically been in love with me since the day I was born."

She sighed again, there was something she was obviously not telling me, something related to vampires.

Suddenly she was whispering to me.

"I wish I could tell you everything Matt, I wish this was easier for me." She whispered in a sad tone.

At least she was trying to tell me, I know this must be extremely hard for her. Then I suddenly wondered weather or not _I'd_ be able to tell her. I never though about it before.

I slowly reached my hand over to comfort her, while stroking her thumb lightly.

At that instant her head snapped up like a gun from a bullet. And her eyes immediately went to our hands. Mine was just a little bit paler than hers, and I always wondered why. I feared that she might have felt the cold temperature of my hand.

Nessie's expression was full of horror, and confusion, I think she was finally beginning to understand.

She seemed to be telling herself something inside her head, or answering Edward. But what if she read minds too! But then again, I was a shielder. I never thought of that as well, how much did I not know about Renessme Cullen?

Suddenly her expression slowly went back to normal.

"Do I seem different to you than most people?" she asked.

What was she playing at I thought, what was this beautiful girl doing to me?

"Yes, you seem, different, than most people." I answered her.

"How?" she asked again

"Well, you're probably the most beautiful person I've ever met," I said with a soft smile.

She seemed to be blushing, but I knew she couldn't, or was I wrong again? Or was it her makeup?

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Well you also seemed old fashioned, and well, very mature for your age." I said

She chuckled at that, why couldn't I figure her out?

I started to then stare into her eyes.

"What?" she asked, staring back

"Your eyes, they're also very beautiful, like a light topaz with sudden brown." I explained.

"Well, yes, my physical appearance, may be different…anything else?" she asked again.

"Nothing I can think of, but tell me something, "I obliged.

"What?" she asked

"Do I seem different than most people?"

She looked at me thoroughly before answering.

"I honestly think it's pretty much the same, but your eyes..." she looked into them, "They're like two light little cherries."

I chuckled again.

"…you also never eat anything and you barley drink more than a sip."

She was getting there.

"And what do you think of that?" I challenged

"I have a few theories, but I'm still not so sure."

"Tell me one little theory than."

Again, right there, her face went blank and stared deep back into space once again, soon enough she was back.

"I'd rather not." She said softly.

"Please?" I asked, trying to desperately charm her.

The waiter than came back before she could answer, and then the door of the restaurant burst open with…I couldn't believe it…with Tiffany coming in!

Fortunately Nessie's face was just as surprised as I was, and Tiffany began,

"I'm so, so, so sorry for interrupting your date guys, I just had to give back Nessie's purse from earlier today, she accidentally left it in my mom's car."

"It's no problem Tiff, thank you for being so considerate." I said

"No problem, see you guys on Monday." Said Tiff, and then she was out the door.

I then paid the check, and Jasper was waiting once again in the black Mercedes. Nessie said we would be going back to her place for some dessert, but I wouldn't forget to ask her theories.

Later for sure.


	18. Book 2 Matt Ch 3

3. Guess

Jasper drove back to Forks in only 40 minutes, and we were back at the house in record time. The three of us walked in, and I noticed that the Jacob kid was gone. I sighed from relief; it would be a bit easier now. Alice and Esme were looking at a fashion magazine in the kitchen, and Edward and Bella were huddled on the couch with Rosalie and Emmett there too. Jasper went to Alice and Esme, and Carlisle walked in moments later. Suddenly Edward called Nessie in, and again, I could just barely hear the soft conversation.

"What are you thinking!? Are you really going to tell him?" he demanded.

"Yes, I think he deserves to know, and I'm not all vampire anyway, so what difference does it make. Don't' go on about my safety crap and about Jake again, _you've_ gone through the same thing too." She was almost yelling at him.

"That's different, and it's even more dangerous that we can't read his thoughts. I have a bad feeling about this Nessie."

"Don't dad, its fine, I trust him." She said, and again those words made me love her.

The short, soft conversation ended there, and Renessme and I were off to her room to talk.

Her room was on the third floor, same as her _brother _but it looked like she hadn't been in it for awhile.

The walls and ceiling were white, and the floor was gold. There were many colorful paintings all over the place, music, and posters of her favorite bands, there was also a red bed sitting to the far top left of her room by the back balcony.

She led us towards her bed, it was time.

The truth.

She took in a deep breath, and than started.

"What do you know about vampires or werewolves?" she asked me.

I sighed.

"Well, I know that vampires are extremely beautiful creatures, and drink blood." I than winked at her.

She knew what I was getting at.

"And that we have unparallel strength and endurance, and yes…beauty."

"We?" I asked

She took in another deep breath.

"We." She said.

I stayed calm, and stared into her eyes.

"I am a vampire Matt, well half- vampire actually, it's an incredibly long story, mine." She said with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were half, I just thought you were whole." I said.

She looked at me with a confused face, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I already knew you were a vampire Nessie, well not half, but I've known for months." I explained

"Wha-what!!!" she explained.

I also took in a deep breath.

"Do you think there is anything different about me than most people?" I asked too.

Her face seemed deep in thought, and than a rash of horror raced across her face.

She knew.

"Are you…?" she cut off. Still wondering.

I took in another deep breath before answering.

"Yes." I said

I was a vampire, and finally, Nessie knew.


	19. Book 2 Matt Ch 4

4. Stories

"I always kinda considered you being a vampire, your eyes, your skin, and that you would never eat or drink anything around me." Nessie said.

"But I don't get it, though," I said, "How come you can eat and drink?" I asked.

She sighed and explained her story compellingly. Occasionally looking up at me to read my expression, and trying to read my mind…which she couldn't.

"And so it's like an on and off thing, but I still need blood to fully live," she explained after her long story.

Of course, I knew the Volturi, but the truce between her family and the werewolves was both interesting and strange, and the entire imprinting concept was even stranger, it made me feel jealous, and made me want to almost rip Jacob Black's head off.

For the next few hours, Nessie had told me about her gifts, and how she could show people memories, and relive them constantly in her head, as well as her mind-reading ability. Next I asked about her family, and she explained mostly about Edward and Bella, and even a bit about my uncle, which was the only real connection that brought us together.

I had to remind myself to thank him someday.

Suddenly I was very curious about a small aspect.

"So, you're already fully matured, and will only live to the physical appearance of a 15 year old?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me with a smile and said, "Yes, the day I turn 15 is the last time I will ever age, well that's according to Carlisle and my dad, and Nahul, the other boy like me that I told you about."

"Well, that's good, because I'm frozen at 14 and ½ forever." I said.

She then laughed, and we began talking again.

I called up George, and spoke to him, explaining things to him for like a half an hour. It also turned out that Bryan had to leave my house because of an unexpected dentist appointment. I had to apologize to him later, and than the Cullen's invited me to stay over for a night, but Nessie had to sleep.

Esme and Carlisle invited me onto the couch, and it seemed like the entire Cullen family seemed to join to.

Edward than came in, and his face finally seemed at ease, as well as everyone else's.

"Well, now things are a lot easier, knowing you're like us," he explained.

"But I can't read your mind…why is that?" Edward than asked me.

"I'm a shielder, just like…um I forgot who, but someone from the Volturi." I explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense, you're just like Bella." And Edward pointed to his wife, who smiled at me, and than he whispered something in her ear, and than kissed her forehead.

"So what is your story Matt?" asked Carlisle

I sighed, and took in a deep breath, and than started.

"Well I was born in 1930, in Ohio, and a few years later, my family had moved to Germany. During World War 2, my father was sent off to war, and my mother was working most of the time. Then in 1944, my mother had died, and one day I found myself, helplessly walking around in the winter, and suddenly an SS officer came to me, and had mistaken me for a Jew."

I studied most of their faces, which seemed to have most interest in my story, which was surprising.

"This was during the Holocaust, and I had been able to speak German well, but the SS officer didn't believe me."

"I had begged and pled to him that I was not Jewish, but obviously my physical appearance pretty much gave me away to a false identity."

They knew was to happen next, but still with an engrossed expression on most of their faces.

"So then the officer had enough of my begging, and beat me up on the pathway. I was loosing so much blood, that I just laid myself on a pile of snow, and waited to die."

"It seemed like minutes passing, but it was only a few moments that I laid on the cold surface, awaiting my death. Suddenly there was a faint figure growing closer to me, and he was the most…well…the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"With hesitating, he came up to me, looked me in the eyes, and said something. Seconds later, the cold feeling was gone, and a new warm feeling was making me feel better."

"But then the warm feeling became hotter and hotter, until I literally was begging for death. It seemed like a century until it was over, but three days later, the beautiful man sat across from me, and had told me what I had become."

"His name was George, and he saw a bit of hope, and just, something that her felt would be good for the both of us. He's not my creator to me, he is my father, the father I never had."

I looked at the families faces again, and Bella's was full of tears, and Edward kissed her again. Jasper seemed still engrossed in the subject, as well as Alice sitting next to him. Rosalie, and…Emmett, was back to watching TV as soon as I was finished.

"But then how can Mike Newton be your uncle?" Edward curiously asked, while softly comforting his wife.

I took in a deep breath.

"Well Mike is George's great niece's son. He had a sister who eventually had a son who had a brother, who eventually had a daughter, who eventually had another daughter, who than had Mike. George's sister was about 7 years younger than him. And he was about 45 when he found me.

"So-"Edward cut off. "Yes I supposed that would be about right." He said strongly.

"Wait a second, than would Newton know that George hasn't aged in like 50 years?" asked Emmett.

"Well yes, but his sister never had children, she just adopted a young boy, but then she died when he was 5, he had never met or heard of George, so neither did his later adopted brother or niece. Or of his niece's son, Mike Newton."

"Georges sister was 42 when she adopted little Harry, and when Harry was 5, she died, and his father adopted Peter two years later. Now it is 1953, when Harry is 7, peter 11. 14 years later Peter had his daughter Elisabeth in 1967, and 21 years later she had Mike in 1987, and so he turned 17 in late 2004. Mike only knows of me since I met him once at a vacation me and George had, but he hasn't seen us since, but we still keep in contact with him" I explained, and everyone was in mere shock, except for Edward, he just took in these words solemnly.

Minutes later, I began to watch the TV, it was something I would probably be doing for the next 1o or 11 hours


	20. Book 3 Nessie Preface and Ch 1

BOOK 3 Nessie

Preface…..

I was in my parents' meadow, and then there was a rather large figure in the distance. Of course it was Jacob; he could only be so huge. I then turned to my side to see yet another figure off in the distance, one not so rather large, but pale-skinned and thirsty.

Both of them arched me towards themselves, begging me to go their way. But I refused in my mind, and just stood their, refusing to be treated like a trophy. Suddenly there was a quick glare of movement in the trees, and a loud snap.

I was now alone in the wide open light meadow.

Discoveries

My eyes had flashed open to a small dim light through the window. I guessed it was about 6:30 A.M., but it was unusual for me to wake up so early, and so full of energy from the past few months.

The chances of me turning back extremely early were far, but I prayed that it would happen soon.

I got up, dressed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and slowly walked down the stairs, surprised to hear nothing but the quiet voices from the television screen.

When I got downstairs, I was incredibly surprised to see only Matt sitting there, staring at the T.V, and only Jasper leaning casually against the wall, where had everyone gone to? I thought.

I had guessed that Edward was not far because he thought, "We just went out hunting, but Alice, Rose, and Esme won't be back till later because they're going shopping…typical."

I chuckled softly to myself before addressing Matt, wondering how his night went. He was still sitting on the large couch, watching the T.V, though I had no idea what he was watching.

He saw me and smiled.

"Hey how was your night?" he asked.

I suddenly sat down next to him. And when I felt his colder skin on mine, it burned a little. But his expression remained calm and unchanging. My leg was touching his, and so was my left arm, and I didn't want him to move an inch, the silence and electricity suddenly washed right threw me.

I just barely got the words out in one solemn breath.

"It was fine" I breathed. "But I did have a weird dream in my parent's meadow," I explained.

"Weird," he agreed, and turned his head back to the screen.

I looked at the screen for only a brief moment before asking, "How was your night?" He turned back to me.

He sighed, "Fine," he reassured me.

"Well from that little sigh I'm thinking it wasn't so great," I told him.

"No, it was fine," he reassured me again.

"Well…what happened?" I asked.

"I just told your family my story…ya know? About how I became a vampire in all." He said.

Unfortunately I couldn't read his mind, but my father was close enough that I could read his, since it would probably be the most specific and detailed description I would get instead of asking Matt to repeat his entire story over once again. In some ways, I envied him, and also had sympathy for him. After all he probably never thought of this other life, or maybe not have even wanted it. Edward read my mind first, and came into the room, pointing a finger at me to come over to him.

I slowly got up, leaving Matt still starring at the TV screen, to get to my father leaning casually against the kitchen wall.

There we sat, and Edward explained it all, Jasper came in after a while and explained to me more about the Holocaust and how the Germans blamed the Jews for all their problems after World War II.

"Wow," was all I could say after learning the true story about Matt Smith


	21. Book 3 Nessie Ch 2

Changing Heart

Jacob came over later in the afternoon, and as soon as

he stepped through our door and looked at Matt, a wash of pain, and anger went into his face, and it was a bit heartbreaking.

Jake comfortably went into the kitchen were Bella was, and asked for a sandwich. In just a few seconds I could hear Jacob already cowing down on his sandwich, and then helping my mother with left over dirty dishes.  
Edward and I were sitting casually on the couch talking when Jacob walked in and asked me to go on a walk with him. I was excited, but also nervous at the same time, I knew he'd be going on about Matt.

We left the house, and I only saw one puzzled look from Matt's face as he left the house, I'd talk to him later. Jake dragged me across the river over by my cottage and we sat down in the small living room.

We began to chat, I asked him how his last few days have been and then we eventually got the subject of Matt.

"So does he know now?" Jake asked.

"Yes," I said in a confident tone.

Jacob didn't seem that surprised, until he asked another question.

"Did you tell him about me?" he asked harshly.

Honestly I couldn't remember weather I told Matt he was a werewolf, but I knew I talked about Jake to him.

"No I didn't tell him about you, and your…condition," I tried to find the right word.

"Why not?" he challenged.

"-I dunno, it just never came up," I said softly, trying not to catch Jacob's eye like a little preschooler who got in trouble.

We seemed to be in La Push, and honestly, it was a relief to get away from Matt for awhile, and get back to just…reality I guess, even though it wasn't.

We met up with Sam at Emily's house; Quil was there with the now 15 year old Claire as Quail's mate. I found it extremely hard to look at the two of them, seeing as Claire would keep aging forever while Quill had to keep the same.

But then it occurred to me, wouldn't Quill be able to give up being a werewolf for her? After all there were no immediate threats to Forks, and there would be plenty of other werewolves when my family left again, but it is really up to Sam. Maybe Quill would get his chance to talk to him, I know that's what he's always thinking.

Times were slow now, and the world seemed to be just a bit less exotic and or interesting. But being a vampire (or half of one) I'm sure my words would have cornered me until a huge problem comes into view.

But I had my own problems, what to do about Jake and Matt. What was I going to do about this…just pick one of them? How could I?

Clair De Lune kept playing over and over in my head as I walked into Emily's kitchen to smell her fresh-baked chicken coming out of the oven and watching the many werewolves barging in, pushing and shoving each other to get their fare share of the sweet-smelling meat in front of them. Jake came over and put his arm around me to drag me over to the couch to sit down with everyone else.

An hour passed of just nothing but casual talk and some news of a small disturbance in the area. Nothing new…of course, the only time the pack gets worried is if at any time the Volturi decides to "check on me" while I'm in Forks. Usually it's just Aro or Caius coming for a few hours, most of which they talk to Carlisle more than to check on me. For some reason I just craved Matt's company, and wanted to talk to him, to see him, to look at him. UGH what was wrong with me? What was I going to do? I felt a tighter grip from Jake's arm around my shoulders, maybe he could feel that I was tense.

Then the invisible voice came into my head as if he were speaking directly next to me as our a conversation began.

"What's bothering you Nessie? For the past hour I've heard nothing but constant frustration going around inside your head, but you don't give me any answers!" Edward was concerned, but he always was, as a father should always be.

I was extremely good at keeping my thoughts to myself, especially when the Volturi came to visit, and when my father was looking into me on certain occasions…


	22. Book 3 Nessie Ch3THE END!

"Nothing dad…" I sighed in my head. "Just nothing," I thought.

I had to get out of here, to be alone. Somewhere just to gather my thoughts together, or to just get out.

Run away? Perhaps? It was a sure possibility but I knew how much I would hurt everyone.

But I just had too! This whole situation was driving me nuts.

I sighed, and stared at the window from Emily's house, wishing I could just go out somewhere, anywhere, and be alone, just to think things through.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jake asked?

"Uhhh…nothing." I said, looking up at him and smiling. "But I think I'm gonna leave now. Sorry to cut this party short." I laughed ever so slightly.

He looked kinda sad, but it's what I had to do to leave, I was literally about to hyperventilate.

"Come back soon." He urged me.

"Well of course!" I said, and kissed his cheek

I had said goodbye to the pack and to Emily, and headed out to the door to the cold windy forest in front of me.

Decisions

I didn't walk, but I let the cold air rush through my face, letting me feel cool and comfortable as I walked through the woods back home.

"Edward?" I thought, hoping he could hear me.

"Yes?" he asked back through my head.

I stared off past the trees, wondering where I was going.

"I need to leave", I thought. I hoped him of all people would understand.

Through his mind, he was thinking, thinking of himself, and of me. And his decision was made.

"Where will you go?" he asked again.

"I don't know." I responded. I thought of Nahuel in the Amazon, I haven't talked to him in a very long time……

"I know where I'm going," I thought to my father. I could read my thoughts through his own, and he agreed.

I didn't even bother to go home and get my things, I didn't think I'd be gone long.

But I did stop at the cottage, and put some things into my travel backpack.

Dad promised he would explain things to everyone, I knew mom wouldn't be mad. She knew the same situation as best as I did.

But I would just run, run until I reached my destination. Run for my own reason, or just because I must. Fate put me in this situation, so I must endure it.

I just hoped that the other would understand, and to know that I have my best interest at heart, and that this will help them as well.

I turned my back on the cottage, and sprinted through the forest.

The smell of autumn coming was the smell of a new beginning.

(END OF MOONLIGHT SKY!!! please comment and tell me of any changes or any new ideas for THE SEQUAL! yes a new story is on its way.....I already have the plot planed out, but if you guys have any suggestons at all please dont hesitate to leave them in your comments. Thank you guys for all your support! Later on I will tell you guys how many FAVORITE STORIES this piece has gotton so we can get even more!)

3 EC5654


End file.
